Immortal Love
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: Hermione has been dating Viktor Krum for 3 months, in the 3rd month he turns violent on a visit to Hogwarts. Severus steps in and saves her, she befriends him and learns a dark secret about him.
1. Watching From A Distance

Chapter 1 - Watching From A Distance

* * *

"Hey love." Viktor Krumgreeted his girlfriend of 3 months. 

Hermione Granger smiled at Viktor as she gave him a hug and peck on the lips.

"How's it going at Durmstrang?" She asked him. He'd come to visit her on a two week vacation holiday from Durmstrang. Unfortunatly, Hogwarts had another week of school before their two week holiday started, so Hermione still had to attend classes.

"Everythings going okay, it's great to ve on vacation vor a vhile though." He grinned at her as they walked hand in hand to Gryffindor table.

It had been over a year since they brought the Dark Lord down, he was no more and all of his followers either died alongside him or were locked up for life in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy was among those who had died next to Voldemort. Severus Snape had taken him down before he had the chance to curse Hermione, he then helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Even Draco Malfoy showed his true colors in the end, killing Voldemorts followers one by one. The Golden Trio had eventually accepted him into their group and befriended him.

"Hey Viktor." Harry greeted Hermione's boyfriend as he saw them headed towards their table.

"Hey guys." He smiled at Hermione's friends. Ron, Ginny, and Draco waved at him as Hermione sat down next to Harry. Viktor sat next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders as they engaged in a deep conversation.

* * *

One pair of obsidian eyes remained focused on Hermione, watching from a distance. He sneered at Gryffindor table, looking away, he saw the Headmaster staring at him. He raised an eyebrow questionly. 

"Severus as you know, a couple of Durmstrang students will be joining us on their holiday for a couple of weeks. They should all be up to date on their studies, or so I am told they should be. Besides our holiday will start the following week, so you won't have to endure too much pain." Albus smiled, trying to make a light conversation with his colleuge.

"Wonderful, just what I wanted. A couple of transfer idiots." Severus muttered sarcasticlly.

Albus chuckled at Snapes sarcastic humor.

* * *

"Hey, you want to go with me to Hogsmeade to do some shopping?" Ginny looked over at Hermione. 

"Sure." Hermione agreed as she drank some of her apple cider.

"Hogsmeade? Wha foo?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food as usual.

His friends all gave him disgusted looks before Ginny answered him. "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, it's nasty. As for shopping, I need a few hair care products."

"Oh, girly stuff." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Ginny playfully punched her brother on his arm.

"I don't see why you don't just use a charm on your hair instead of wasting your money on hair products." Draco commented as wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. He and Ginny had announced their relationship months ago, Ron and Harry finally came around and accepted it as long as Draco didn't hurt so much as one hair on her head. Hermione thought they were perfect for each other.

"I do use charms on my hair, but it makes my hair softer when I use hair care products." Ginny grinned at her boyfriend.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Well, let's get going Hermione." She stood up and waited for her friend.

Hermione got up and looked at Viktor. "Do you want to join us? Or are you gonna hang out with the guys?"

"I'll just vhill here babe." He smiled at her.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later then." Hermione said as she and Ginny headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Okay, time for a break." Hermione pleaded with Ginny. They'd shopped non-stop in more than 8 different stores, Ginnys hands were full of bags and Hermione's feet were killing her. What she needed was a good book. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." She suggested. 

"I guess, if we have to." Ginny sighed dramatically. Hermione laughed at her friends' sense of humor. Together, the girls walked into the bookstore and split up looking for different books.

Hermione searched around for a new _Hogwarts A History_ copy, since hers was really old and falling apart. Finally after what felt like hours, she found it. It sat high up on a shelf way above her head. Hermione cursed as she realized she was going to have to use a ladder to reach it, she hated heights of any kind, that included climbing a ladder. Sighing, she pulled her wand out and conjured up a ladder. The ladder placed itself in front of the book she wanted. Slowly, she started climbing up the ladder, on tiptoe, Hermione reached for the book and wrapped her fingers around it. She started to descend the ladder, unfortunatly though, her foot missed one step and she felt herself stumbling backwards. Dropping the book, Hermione let out a scream as she fell off the ladder. She shut her eyes, awaiting the impact, her body meeting with the tile floor. Instead, Hermione felt two strong arms wrap around her, catching her in mid-fall, her head inches from the ground. Looking up, Hermione stared into the eyes of her Potions Master. Effortlessly, he lifted her up and steadied her. Reaching over, Severus grabbed her book and handed it to her.

"T..thank you." Hermione stuttered.

"Next time, try to be more graceful." Severus smirked as he turned and walked away, black robes billowing behind him.

'I really have got to work on not being such a klutz.' Hermione thought to herself as she straightened her robes out and went to pay for the book.

"Woah, what happened to you Hermione?" Ginny looked at her dishelved friend.

"I was trying to get a new copy of _Hogwarts A History_ and I conjured up a ladder, I went to grab it and fell off the ladder in the process. Luckliy, Professor Snape was there and he caught me before I hit the floor." Hermione explained.

"Damn, at least he was there to save you from a nasty fall. I didn't even buy anything, I couldn't find any good novels." Ginny said as she grabbed a hold of Hermione so they could apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Novels? Typical you." Hermione chuckled.

"Haha, very funny." Ginny smiled as they apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey Ginny." Draco greeted her as he swept her into a loving hug. 

"Hello love." She smiled at him. Draco grabbed some of her bags for her and began heading to the common room with Ginny and Hermione trailing behind him.

"You'd better hope that Professor Snape doesn't catch you here in Gryffindor Tower Draco, or our head of house." Hermione said.

"I doubt they'll catch me." Draco grinned.

"Well, I hope they don't. Anyway, I'm gonna go on down to the library and catch up on some studying." Hermione said to her two friends.

"You and your studying." Draco chuckled. "Alright then, we'll see you later on."

Hermione nodded as she took off for the library.


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 2 - Knight In Shining Armor

A/N: I am currently working on the final chapters for my Midnight Dreams story, I'll have them posted by the end of this week, enjoy! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library and went to the back of the room so she could sit quietly and read. Upon finding an empty table and chair, she sat down and opened her new _Hogwarts A History_ book and began reading it, occasionally jotting down notes.

* * *

Severus sat in the library reading a Potions book, happy to be away from everyone, especially the annoying gaze of the Headmaster. He already had a headache from his first class of the day, nothing but a bunch of dunderheads who didn't want to learn anything. His next class in the early evening consisted of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherin, he at least had one person in the class who was willing to learn...and full of never ending questions, Miss Granger. Severus had to admit, she was turning into a beautiful and intelligent young woman... upon realizing what he'd just thought, he mentally kicked himself for thinking that way about a student. Trying to distract his rather inappropriate thoughts about a certian student, he started reading more of his book.

* * *

Hermione sat back in her chair lost in thought. She wondered what to do about Viktor, he was her boyfriend, but he wasn't the nicest guy around. There had been a few occassions over the summer that he'd hit her and then said he was only playing around. Hermione felt so confused and torn inside, she liked him...at least she believed she did. The worst thing about her situation was that she hadn't told anyone what had happened. Even though it hurt, Hermione decided that everything would work out, that everything would be fine, at least she hoped everything would be. At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Viktor Krum himself.

"Hermyoknee! Vhere you are, I've been looking all over vor you." Viktor smiled as he neared her.

"Hey Viktor, can this wait? I really need to concentrate on studying." Hermione said as nicely as possible.

"Studying? Come on, vouldn't you vather do something else?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No I actually would not." Hermione replied.

Viktors expression changed from friendly to ugly within a second, he glared daggers at Hermione who was currently jotting more notes down from her book.

* * *

Severus looked up, his excellent hearing picking up on voices somewhere near him. He sighed, annoyed at the fact that he seemed to have company instead of being alone in the library like he thought he was. Grabbing his book, he stood up and began walking towards the exit, suddenly his sensitive hearing picked up pieces of the conversation. "Vou prude." "Prude? Well excuse me for wanting to wait until I feel ready!" "You vupid girl!" Severus had heard enough, placing his book on the ground, he quickly turned around and followed the sound of the voices until he stood concealed in the dark shadows of the library. He scanned the scene before him, it appeared as though Miss Granger and Mr Krum were engaged in a heated argument.

* * *

"How dare you call me stupid! What right have you to call me names?" Hermione demanded, her face flush from the anger building inside of herself. Quickly, Hermione stood up from her chair and turned around to face her so-called boyfriend.

"Every vight vou filthy little mudblood." Viktor smiled coldly at her.

* * *

Severus observed the interaction between the two students, he had an uneasy feeling sinking to his stomache as he continued to watch them. He was torn between leaving the scene or just watching to make sure Miss Granger was okay. When he had started caring about a student, he had no idea, but he decided to ignore the little voice in his head that told him he had indeed started caring.

* * *

Instinctivly, Hermione reached for her wand in her school robes; no sooner had she stuck her hand in her robes then Viktor yelled the wand disarming spell and had her wand in his outstretched hand. Hermione started screaming as she tried to get past him, Viktor grabbed her wrists and cast a silence spell on her, silencing her screams as he punched her hard across her face. Hermione fell to the ground in pain, she could feel Viktors hands wrap around her waist, dragging her back up on her feet. "Expelliarmus!" A voice rang out, Viktor looked up startled at the voice as Hermione's wand flew out of his hand. Suddenly, Hermione saw a figure emerge from the shadows; Viktors wand lay in his hands, upon realizing that it was Professor Snape, she thanked God for him being in the right place at the right time.

Severus stood eye to eye with the Durmstrang student, his own wand drawn and pressing against the neck of the bulgarian boy within the blink of an eye. "Let. go. of. her." He hissed in a dangerous tone.

Viktors face paled as he looked into the eyes of the most feared Hogwarts professor, he let go of Hermione and stepped away from her. Severus grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from Viktor and pushed her to stand behind him.

"Now start walking, you and I are going to pay a little visit to the Headmaster." Severus sneered at the boy. Viktor nodded in response as he began walking to the exit.

Severus turned and looked at Hermione, her face streaked with tears. Her right eye was swollen and starting to bruise, he also noted that her lip was bleeding. He felt anger surge through him at the sight of Hermione's face. "Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"You're...welcome Miss Granger." He replied.

"Expelliarmus!" Viktors voice rang out. Severus and Hermione whirled around to find Viktor standing near the exit, wand drawn. Both Hermione and Severus' wands went flying into the air, landing in Viktors waiting hand. "Silencio!" He silenced the room. "Come vere Hermyonee." Viktor commanded.

"It's Hermione you disgusting son of a bitch." She yelled at him. Protectivly, Severus pushed Hermione behind him again and stood in front of her, his obsidian eyes ablaze.

"Vow cute, vhe professor votecting his student." Viktor laughed. "Vet out of my vay." He ordered as he walked over towards them.

"You're tredding on thin ice Krum." Severus snarled as pushed Hermione back further.

"Oh veally? And just vhat are you going to do?" Viktor looked at the Potions Master, challenging him to do something as he pointed his wand at Severus.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Severus yelled as he held his hand out. Viktor laughed at the furious professor until he saw all three wands including his own fly out of his hands and into the hands of the professor. "Vha..vandless magic..vut.." Viktor sputtered. Hermione was stunned that her professor could do wandless magic, amazed but stunned all the same.

Regaining his thoughts, Viktor tried to lunge at Hermione who let out a scream as Severus caught him by his shirt before he could get to Hermione. He slammed Viktor into the nearest wall, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "You like to hit women?" Severus snarled at him as he threw his fist in the air and made contact with Viktors face. There was no reply as Viktor was knocked almost into unconsousnies as the professor let him drop to the floor.

Severus drew his wand out and muttered a spell, suddenly a large bubble appeared and the Headmaster could be seen in it sitting at his desk eating lemon drops. "Albus."

"Ah, Severus to what do I owe the call?" Albus smiled as he chewed on his lemon drop.

"Theres been a problem. It seems as though Krum has decided to take up hitting women." Severus told him.

"Hitting women?" The headmaster frowned.

"He attacked Miss Granger and attempted to attack me, you may want to send Madame Pomfrey down here in the library, he's currently taking a nap."

"A nap? Yes I will send her down at once, is Miss Granger okay?" Albus looked at Severus, a worried look forming in his twinkling blue eyes.

"She has a few bruises and a cut on her lip." Severus replied.

"Alright, tend to her Severus and Madame Pomfrey will take care of Mr Krum, then I will deal with him myself."

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said, getting aggravated at Albus' twinkle. With that said, Albus dissapeared and the bubble popped. Hermione stepped infront of Severus, a questionly look in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"So, are we just going to leave him there?" She asked pointing at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, the little bastard is lucky I don't throw him off the astronomy tower." Severus sneered. "Come, we will go down to the dungeons so I can see what damage the little prick did." He said as he whirled around and walked out of the room. It made his blood boil to see the brusies forming on her face, he wanted to kill that bloody bastard...he then proceded to remind himself that he was only concerned for her saftey and nothing more. There was no way he could have feelings for her, the secret he held for so long would interfer with any love life he might have had. Sevrus frowned, lost in his thougts as he lead Hermione to his dungeons. Hermione trailed behind him, smiling to herself. He saved her life, he was her knight in shining armor...she shook her head, ridding herself of such ludicris thoughts as she followed him.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped as Severus muttered incantations here and there on her face.

"Miss Granger, relax, screaming will not help this situation." He scowled at her as he continued his ministrations.

"I was not screaming." She muttered under her breath, her butt was becoming noticably numb as she sat in one of the hard chairs in the classroom.

"You're still bleeding from your nose, hold still." Severus ordered as he placed a tissue under her nose, his fingers accidentally brushed her cut, blood transfering onto his hand. He jerked it away as though he was burned. Hermione gave him a weird look as she held the tissue under her nose.

"Are you okay professor?"

Severus nodded in response as he walked over towards his desk.

"Um...thank you for what you did sir." Hermione looked at him shyly.

"It is my duty as a professor to protect you." Severus replied.

"Well I guess I should get back to my common room, everyone is probably wondering what happened to me. Again thank you sir, I'll see you later today for class." Hermione said as she got up and headed out of the room. Something...perhaps hurt at his saying he only helped her because it was his duty as her professor...instead of what she wanted to hear...you're welcome Hermione...her eyes widened in surprise as she exited the Potions room, she quickly scolded herself for allowing such inappropriate thinking run through her head. As she closed the door to Severus' classroom, her thoughts drifted to his odd behavior upon seeing her nose bleeding...deciding he may just hate seeing blood, she let the thought drop out of her head as she headed to Gryffindor common room.

"Your welcome." Severus whispered as she closed the door behind her. He silently cursed to himself, he'd almost given his secret away. The only person who knew was Dumbledore, yet even with that knowledge he still insisted on him becoming a professor. He shook his head as he sat down at his desk and began preparing for his next class.

* * *

"I will kill that son of a btich!" Ron yelled, his face red with fury as he paced back and forth in Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, thank you for your concern but he's being taken care of." Hermione said as she layed her head back on the couch.

"That little bastard had the nerve to even try to be friends with us!" Harry added, his emerald green eyes aflame with anger.

"Guys don't worry, the little bloody prick will get what he deserves, Dumbledore will see to that, plus Snape already beat him to a pulp." Ginny pointed out as she draped her arm lazily over her boyfriend.

"She's right." Hermione and Draco spoke up.

"I can't believe Krum actually tried to go against my Head of House, big mistake on his part." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah really, remember when Snape kicked Gilderoy Lockharts arse in 2nd year?" Harry laughed at the memory.

"That was funny, that fag had it coming." Ron joined in on Harry's laughter.

Hermione shook her head, laughing, she used to have a crush on Lockhart, thank God she'd gotten over that.

"Okay, well let's get to Potions, don't want Snape deducting points." Draco said as he got up.

"That's Professor Snape guys." Hermione replied as she also stood up.

* * *

Everyone got seated in the Potions classroom, chatting away upon seeing that their professor was not there.

"Hermione can I have a copy of your notes please?" Neville Longbottom asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Sure." She smiled as she used her wand and copied her notes, giving Neville the copies. Suddenly the classroom door could be heard opening and Professor Snape walked towards the front of the room, his black robes billowing behind him with every step he took. Silence fell upon the room.

The man was really graceful...Hermione thought to herself.

Severus stood in front of the class, his black obsidian eyes scanning the room. He tapped his wand on the blackboard and instructions appeared for making a healing potion. "Get to work." He sneered as he started walking around the class, glaring at any student who hadn't started working on the potion.

Hermione began helping Neville on his potion before starting her own. Severus walked over and upon seeing what was obviously her notes strewn on Nevilles desk, he sneered at Hermione as he spoke. "Cheating Miss Granger?"

Hermione nearly fell out of her seat, cheating and her were never in the same sentence, what the hell was he on about? "Cheating sir? I gave Neville a copy to help him out since this is his worst subject." What had happened to the man who'd saved her life earlier?

"I do not believe I gave you or anyone else in this classroom permission to hand out copies of the notes I had you write down to anyone."

"I...but I was helping Neville, he wasn't here when we were taking notes." Hermione protested, suddenly livid at the thought of his accusations.

"That is his problem, not yours Miss Granger. I suggest you watch your tone as well, 50 points from Gryffindor for cheating and 25 points for talking back to a teacher. Oh and detention at 7pm sharp Miss Granger for your lack of respect." Severus scowled as he walked off. Hermione just stared at him with her mouth open. She could not believe the nerve of that man! It infuriated her beyond all hell that he'd accused her of cheating. And furthermore he'd said she disrespected him! Dissrespected him because she defended herself and Neville! Looking over at her friends, Draco shrugged not knowing what had crawled up his head of houses' arse. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic looks as they continued doing their work. Hermione silently fumed at Severus as she continued working alongside Neville.

Severus sat at his desk, he felt bad for accusing her but he did not give permission to make copies of the notes. He reassured himself that he'd only given Miss Granger a detention because she deserved it for being dissrespectful. His heart did not agree though.


	3. Surprise Trip

Chapter 3 -Surprise Trip

"You're late Miss Granger." Severus commented upon hearing her enter his classroom as he placed a dirty cauldron on top of a stack of already dirty cauldrons.

Hermione stared up at him, determination shined through her brown eyes at the Professor who was so intent on aggravating her apparently.

"Sir I am not late you are merely early." She replied.

Severus stopped what he was doing and walked up to her, towering over her, his persona demanding of respect. "No Miss Granger I believe you are late, 5 pts. for talking back to a teacher. Now, you may make a choice, either you can help grade papers or start scrubbing those cauldrons I've placed ontop of each other." Severus had no idea what had possessed him to give her a choice when normally, he'd be telling her to scrub the cauldrons clean without magic. He really felt like kicking himself for the way he was acting, like he'd give any other student a choice in their punishment...oh well nothing he could about it now.

Hermione looked over at the stack of cauldrons and then back at Severus' desk, surprised that he'd given her a choice. "I'll help you grade papers."

"Go sit down at my desk then." Severus commanded as he pulled his wand out. "Accio chair." He pointed at one of the chairs at the students desks and moved it to where Hermione would be sitting. He walked over towards his desk and sat down, grabbing the huge stack of papers and dividing it between himself and his student.

"Now, start grading and no talking, I do this in silence." Severus said as he began working on his set of papers. Hermione nodded as she set to work.

A few hours later, Hermione looked up and watched as her Potions Master graded his papers, complete concentration was focused on what he was doing. Severus' long black hair fell into his face, siliouheting his features, his handsome face...Hermione mentally kicked herself for the way her thoughts were coming out lately.

"Umm, professor?" She broke his concentration.

Severus looked up at the young witch whom he referred to as a know-it-all, irritated that she'd begun speaking when he was trying to grade papers. "Yes Miss Granger? What is your reasoning for interrupting my grading?"

"I finished grading the papers." Hermione replied.

"You are dismissed then." Severus told her as he continued his work. Hermione nodded as she got up and headed for the door, suddenly it swung open and Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. "Professor McGonagall." Hermione greeted her Transfiguration professor.

"Ah Miss Granger I thought I'd find you down here, you are needed along with Professor Snape in the Great Hall, all sixth and seventh years and professors are getting ready to have a meeting right now." Minerva smiled.

"A meeting?" Severus looked up from his work. "What meeting? I was not informed."

"Well, Albus seems to have something to tell everyone, so you'll find out when you go down to the Great Hall." She smiled as she turned and walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the Great Hall sir." Hermione said as she walked out of the room.

Severus grumbled to himself, not pleased at having to attend this stupid meeting at all as he got up and headed out of the classroom as well.

* * *

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny." Hermione greeted her friends as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. They all smiled at her in turn. She looked across at the Slytherin table and smiled at Draco who was surrounded by his other friends, he caught her smile and grinned at her.

"Do you have any clue what this meeting is all about?" Harry asked.

"No, not even the professors besides the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall know, I was leaving detention when she came in and told Professor Snape and I to head down here." Hermione explained.

"Hmm, weird. How did detention go with the greasy git?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't too bad, he had me grade papers with him." She replied.

"You got off easy, he'd have me and Harry scrubbing cauldrons out without magic." Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you really did get off easy Hermione, way to go." Ginny commented with a smile.

"Thank you Ginny, and it's "Harry and I", honestly Ron, learn to use proper english." Hermione corrected her friend. Ron just rolled his eyes in amusement as everyone turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore who was now standing at the front of the room. Everyone including the professors with the execption of Professor McGonagall all wore confused looks on their faces.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what this meeting is all about and why only sixth and seventh years where told to come. Well, I alongside Minerva McGonagall have decided to do something special for our upper classes. We have decided that you will get to go on a...whats that word muggles use...ahh yes..field trip." Everyone in the room was silent as they tried to understand what he was saying. "A vacation for two days in the bahamas...they have a local wizarding community there that we will stay at called Escape De la Medianoche, we will stay at one of their hotels and explore their community. The reason I have called all of your professors here is because we are going to divide everyone into small tour groups with one professor so you won't get into too much trouble." Albus chuckled as he looked between Miss Granger and Severus Snape who looked absoluty green from the idea, his blue eyes twinkled as a mischivieous look crossed his face. No doubt his colleuge didn't want to go because he'd have to be in charge of the students he referred to as 'dunderheads' more than what was required, and Miss Granger was simply devestated at the idea of not doing any school work. "Now I have made up a list of who is in whos group and who the professor will be. Minerva if you would please read the list."

Minerva stood in front of Albus with a parchement in her hand. "When I call your name please come stand up front this includes professors." She unrolled the parchment and began reading. "The first group will be...Susan Bones...Colin Creevy..."

Ron grinned happily at the thought of not having to attend school. "This is gonna be great mates, no school." Harry smiled back and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I hope we are all on the same team." Ginny said as she smiled at her Slytherin boyfriend across the room.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. "Though I do wish I could take some sort of school work with me." Harry, Ron, and Ginny just shook their heads in amusement at their friends usual workaholic behavior.

"The next group will consist of...Hermione Granger...Harry Potter...Ronald Weasley..." Minerva shouted their names loud and clear.

Hermione got up and began walking up to the front with Harry and Ron trailing behind her.

"Ginerva Weasley..."

Ginny cringed at the use of her full name as she started walking up to the front as well.

"Draco Malfoy...Neville Longbottom..."

Draco grinned as he stood up and left the Slytherin table heading over to stand beside his girlfriend. Neville smiled nervously as he also stood up and walked over to where his friends stood at.

"Your guide will be..."

"I hope it's Professor Sprout or even McGonagall...anyone but..." Ron was stopped in mid sentence.

"Professor Snape." Minerva finished as she started on the next group.

Severus stood frozen in place, he obviously didin't hear correctly the first time...that old fool had assigned him to the golden trio...Severus gritted his teeth in anger as he stalked over towards his group.

"Oh no...not Professor Snape...oh God." Neville breathed, looking extremly pale as he realized who was his groups guide.

"Neville, don't worry, it'll be fine." Hermione tried to reassure him, she silently laughed to herself at Nevilles reaction.

A few hours later and everyone was in a group and awaiting the Headmasters next little speech.

"Alright now that everyone has a group and guide, you will report tomorrow at 10am sharp in front of Hogwarts entrance, be packed and ready to go, you will be traveling by port key so has to not waste any time. Return to your dormitories now and rest for tomorrow." Albus dismissed everyone.

"Do not be late." Severus sneered at his group as he walked off, his robes billowing behind him.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Ginny smiled as she turned and walked off with Draco.

"Extremly interesting and irritating." Ron agreed with his sister as he and Harry began making their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Goo..goodnight." Neville stuttered as he walked away quickly to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione smiled at her friends amusing reactions as she turned and headed for her dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Escape De la Medianoche is spanish for Midnight Escape, what can I say I felt creative, lol. All thanks to alta vista babblefish translator, hehe. Well, I'll be updating soon. For those of you reading my other story Midnight Dreams, I am finishing up two chapters so it should hopefully be done by this weekend or sooner. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.

Seamermaiden: I decided I'd have Draco on Harry Potters side instead of the dark side, hehe, figured it be interesting. As for Severus and his reaction to Hermiones blood, you'll find out soon, lol, I promise, hehe.


	4. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 4 - Fun in the Sun

A/N: Hey hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, it's a long one. I have a question, how many of you are a fan of not only SS/HG but LM/HG? I don't know about you, but I think it's kind of sexy too, I'm a fan of both dark slytherins, Severus and Lucius and I love pairing them with Miss Hermione Granger. Well, I just thought I'd share this with you and see how many people on here like LM/HG. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Oh yeah, the Atlantis resort in my story is part of the wizarding community in the bahamas, they recreated the muggle hotel on the island, creative right? haha. Prin69: Your question shall be answered soon, hehe, oh and sorry if the language in my story offended anyone. Oh and I now accept annonymous reviews, thank you Tangerinetree2, I didn't know I had it turned off. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers.

MidnightDreams261

* * *

Severus awoke to the sun shining in his face, he rolled over in his bed grumbling to himself about forgetting to close his curtains last night. Slowly, he forced himself to get up. Looking over at his clock, he saw that it said '9:00am'. He cursed as he remembered the 'field trip'. Oh how he wished it was all a dream. Severus grabbed his wand on his end table and headed into his bathroom.

* * *

"Hurry up in there! We are gonna be late! Snape's gonna bloody kill us!" Harry yelled though the door leading into the girls dormitories.

"If we're lucky." Ron added.

"Hold your horses!" Ginny's voice yelled back.

* * *

"Ginny are you almost packed?" Hermione asked her friend who was packing her fourth bag.

"Almost." She replied. Hermione shook her head in laughter at the sight of four bags next the red-head. She had only packed three bags, and one was full of books.

Five minutes later Ginny was done and both girls had shrunk their bags to fit inside their pockets, smiling they walked out of their rooms.

"Okay guys, lets go." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked out of the common room.

"Finally." Ron said as he and Harry followed Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance hall at exactly 10:05 am.

"You're late, 15pts. from Gryffindor." Severus scowled at the trio as he stood near Draco Malfoy and a trembling Neville Longbottom.

"15pts.? Sir I thought you couldn't take house points away since we're going on a field trip." Harry stated.

"Would you like to make it a detention too when you return Mr. Potter?" Severus glared at him.

Harry shook his head as he turned to look where Professor McGonagall was standing.

Soon all of the sixth and seventh years arrived, chatting away happily amongst each other.

"Settle down everyone, I know you're all excited." Minerva McGonagalls voice rang through the room.

"Excuse me professor but who is watching all of the 1st through 5th years? And is the Headmaster coming along too?" A students voice called out.

"Some of the professors have been told to stay here instead of going with us along with the Headmaster, he must keep watch over the school." Minerva replied. "Speaking of professors, all teachers who are attending this trip will not be allowed to deduct house points or give detentions, this is suppose to be a fun trip and I know everyone will act maturely." She continued. "Now, we are leaving by groups. First up...Severus if you would please lead your group up to the front here."

Severus glared at Minerva, no deducting house points? No giving detentions? What was the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor playing at? He sneered in anger as he walked up to Minerva, not even bothering to see if his group was following him or not.

Once they all gathered around, the Transfigurations professor placed a boot in Severus' hands, everyone reached out to touch it as Minerva activated the port-key. Hermione tried not to hurl as she felt that familiar tug in her navel, then everything went by in a blur, her stomache turned even more as she felt herself being thrown backwards, but instead of hiting the ground she felt herself fall onto something soft...warm...a hint of spices...breathing...breathing? Hermione opened her eyes and looked beside herself at the person beneathe her.

Severus groaned in pain, he felt the tug in his navel as he was pulled along for the ride to this place called the Bahamas. It always made him feel sick when he used a portkey, unfortunatly as he felt the nausus feeling pass by, he was thrown backwards and onto the hard ground. As he looked up, he saw a figure flying at him and before he could move, it hit him right in his stomache. He looked up and was attacked by something wild and bushy...bushy...it felt soft against his face...wild and untamed...brown...brown..hair? Oh Gods! He struggled to get the locks of brown curly hair away from his face as he felt the woman shifting postions as she realized she was laying on top of him.

"Miss Granger! If you don't mind getting off me..." Severus snarled as he realized who the woman was.

Hermione blushed furiously as she scrambled to get off of him.

"Sorry professor." Hermione said as Ron offered her his hand to help her up.

"It's fine Miss Granger, do try not falling all over me again." He said in a silky voice.

Hermione blushed even more at his choice of words. "Yes sir."

He smirked at her reaction to his words, enjoying her discomfort. Turning his attention to the group of dunderheads he was suppose to guide around the hotel and attractions, he spoke in a deep velvety voice. "Follow me, and I warn you I may not be able to deduct points now or give you detentions, but you will wish I had if you don't do as I say." Everyone nodded at him as he turned and began following the other professors.

'Oohs and Ahhs' could be heard amongst several of the sixth and seventh years as they looked all around them.Witches and wizards of all ethnicities walked around the beautiful island, talking amongst themselves and dressed very differently. Instead of the traditonal robes, most of them sported shorts and regular t-shirts.

"Muggle attire Minerva?" Severus raised his eyebrow at the older witch as they walked up to the hotel they would all be staying at. Minerva was wearing kaki colored pants and a t-shirt instead of her normal teaching robes.

"It is proper 'wizard' attire for a place that usually gets very hot Severus." Minerva replied as she eyed his voluminus robes.

He caught her look and smirked. "I charmed it to be cool."

Minerva shook her head in amusement at her colleuge as she continued leading the way to the resort.

Soon, all of the groups had arrived at the entrance to the huge hotel and resort, Atlantis Resort and Casino, Paradise Island.

Upon walking in, they were greeted by a handsome young wizard who worked at the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Bahamas, Paradise Island!" He smiled as he lead them to the front desk. Minerva followed him and guestered for the groups to wait behind.

"This place is beautiful!" Hermione smiled.

"Amazing." Ginny gushed as she held onto Draco's arm. He nodded his head in agreement as he looked around the lobby. All the groups began to ooh and awe even more as they looked at their surroundings. The lobbys 70ft high ceilings were amazing, golden shells and murals covered the walls and behind the reception desks were huge panoramic views of one of the many lagoons in the resort.

Minerva walked on back to her group and turned to the rest of the groups as well. "Everyone, we are registered for the entire 5th floor in the Royal Tower, so here are your keys." She annouced with a flip of her wand. The keys went sailing into the hands of the students and professors. "Professors you have your own rooms, students you are sharing, boys with boys and girls with girls. While I suggest you look at your rooms first I realize most of you are eager to start looking around this place so I have maps for all of you so you won't get lost." Minerva smiled as she muttered a spell, the stack of maps in her hands instantly flew out into the students and professors hands. "Well, now that you all have your maps and key cards you may look around the resort with your professor or you may go off in pairs. I will say this, do not do anything stupid." Minerva smirked at the group as she began leading her group of sixth years to their rooms.

Severus almost sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to babysit his group...he smirked as he watched the students run off left and right, most choosing not to hang around their professors, except Minerva's group, they had followed her to their rooms.

"Come on Harry, Neville you too, let's go check out the...whats it called ...weight room first, we'll leave you ladies to your shopping." Ron grinned happily as he grabbed Harry. Neville smiled nervously as he walked over to the boys, at least he wouldn't have to see the professor who scared the hell out of him for the whole day.

"Bloody idiot." Draco chuckled at Rons comment. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He yelled out.

Harry turned around and grinned at the blonde haired man as he was dragged alongside Ron and Neville.

"Well, Draco and I were going to go grab a bite to eat and then check out the searopes...no wait..seagrapes lagoon. You want to go with us Hermione?" Ginny looked at her brown haired friend.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna go check out that underwater tunnel." Hermione replied as she scanned her map, not wanting to be the third wheel with the happy couple.

"Alright then, later Granger." Draco smiled as he and Ginny left.

"Bye Draco." She called out, rolling her eyes at the Slytherin's use of her last name.

Severus looked at the young woman...woman...since when did he start to think of her as a woman? Severus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Well, aren't you going to tag along with those dunderheads you call friends?"

"No, I'd rather not be the 3rd wheel." Hermione replied. She had no idea whatsoever what had possessed her to ask the question, but the words just spilled out of her mouth. "What about you sir? Aren't you going to look around this beautiful resort?"

Severus looked at her in surprise. What did she care what he did?

"Perhaps." He replied in a short clipped tone.

Hermione looked around her and realized they were alone apart from the other guests and workers staying at the hotel. All of the students and professors had gone off in different directions.

"Professor, perhaps since we are the only ones standing here, you'd like to walk with me and we could take a tour of this place."

Severus remained quiet for a moment, rendered speechless. Why in the world would she want to spend time with him? Instead of the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him or the weasley boy? Finally after a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I suppose Miss Granger, though I don't know why you'd want to explore this...resort...with me." He sneered.

Hermione smiled at her professor as she looked at her map.

"Do you want to go look at the Predator Lagoon? It has an underwater viewing tunnel."

"An underwater viewing tunnel? Of what?" Severus asked, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"It says observe sharks, rays, and a variety of colorful marine animals through a 100-ft clear underwater viewing tunnel." Hermione read the map in her hands.

Severus nodded in approval as they walked around the lobby until they found a beautifully decorated hallway leading to the Predator Lagoon.

* * *

Fish of all shapes and sizes swam around the tunnel. Severus and Hermione looked in awe at the sight before them as they entered the tunnel. Sharks swam by underneath them along with other fish. The water was a sparkling blue with multi-colored coral at the bottom of the tank. Severus took in the magnificent archietecture around him, it was like he was walking underwater. It was amazing. Looking over at his student, he saw a brilliant smile that seemed to light up her entire face. She glanced up at him and smiled even more before turning to look above everyone to watch the amazing great white sharks swim by. As he continued to allow himself to look at her, his eyes stopped at her neck. Hermione, distracted by the fish swimming all around them, lifted her neck as she strained to look at the fish swimming above them. Her wild and untamed brown hair fell onto her slender neck. Severus forced himself to tear his eyes away from her face and neck, he cursed inwardly as he recognized the hunger awakining in himself. "Professor." The voice of Hermione Granger interrupted his thoughts. "Are you okay sir?" He nodded his head as he turned to stare at the coral on the bottom of the tank. Hermione gave him a weird look before turning her attention to the beautiful multi-colored fish. Her head was swarming with thoughts. She desperatly wanted to know what was wrong with her Potions Master...her?...Hermione slapped herself mentally as she pushed that thought out of her head. It made her wonder what was wrong with Professor Snape, she'd noticed him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, he looked lost in his own thoughts as he gazed at her. Hermione decided somehow she would find out what was wrong with him. First he acts like he had been burned when he accidently got her blood on his fingers, then he just stared at her in an un-snape like way. She knew she'd figure it out soon enough.

"Sir? Shall we walk on to another sight?" Hermione looked over at the potions professor.

Severus nodded his head as he turned and followed her out of the tunnel.

Severus felt his stomache grumble as they passed a few cafes in the long hallway. "Perhaps food is in order now, Miss Granger." Severus said as he pulled out his map.

Hermione agreed with him as she scanned her own map, looking for a resturant to eat at.

* * *

"Welcome to Waters Edge, how many will we be seating?" A friendly plump woman greeted Severus and Hermione at the entrance to the buffet.

"2." Severus replied casually.

"Okay, well follow me. Would you like a table next to the windows? You'll be able to overlook our lagoon filled with sharks and rays."

"Yes." Severus said.

The woman nodded her head as she led them to a table in the back next to a large window. She flashed a smile at the professor and student as she handed out their menus before walking off.

Hermione looked at her menu, trying to decide what she was hungry for. There were so many choices...chicken and fish, shrimp and a 6oz strip steak, lobster...after a few moments of thinking, she finally decided what she wanted.

"What are you having professor?" She asked curiously.

Severus froze, not used to talking casually to someone, especially when that someone was his student. "The 6oz strip streak."

Hermione nodded her head just as their waitress returned to their table. "So, what can I get you to drink and eat?"

"I'll have a glass of water and a chicken sandwich." Hermione said as she handed her menu to the waitress.

"Alright a chicken sandwich and a glass of water, what side would you like?"

"Um...I'll have french fries."

"Okay sounds good, and for you sir?" The waitress turned to Severus.

"I'll have the 6oz strip steak and red wine." Severus told her.

"Okay...how would you like your steak?"

Severus raised his eyebrow in question at her.

"Rare, medium rare, or well done?"

"Rare." He replied.

"And your side?"

"French fries."

"Okay, I'll have your orders out as soon as possible." The waitress smiled as she took their menus and walked off.

Hermione looked over at Severus who was lost in his own thoughts. She remembered his reaction to her blood, his un-snape like gaze at her face and neck, and now his ordering his rare steak...it couldn't be...Hermiones eyes widened as a wild thought crossed her mind...no way..there was no way...she shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

Severus couldn't believe he was having lunch with his student, the bushy-haired know-it-all. If someone had told him he would be doing this a few years ago, he would have hexed them into oblivion. There was no way he would let her get close to him, she couldn't. Even though they had won the war and the dark lord was defeated, he still carried a dark secret. He knew if Miss Granger got to close to him, she'd figure it out soon enough. But he would not allow that to happen. She really seemed to want to befriend him, out of pity no doubt. Severus scowled at the idea.

"Sir, are you enjoying the trip so far?"

Severus looked at her, studying her.

"I suppose, I would perfer to be in my dungeons right now if I had a choice." Severus stated.

"Oh, well I think this place is rather fascinating." Hermione smiled.

"Really? Miss Granger, why did you choose to tour this place with me rather than with your...friends?" Severus looked at her, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well." Hermione blushed at his question. "I wanted to look around this palce with someone I could have an intelligent conversation with and I also did not want to become a third wheel, especially with Draco and Ginny. "

Severus nodded his head just as the waitress arrived with their orders.

"Red wine and the 6oz. strip steak and fries sir." She said as she set Severus order in front of him.

"And the chicken sandwich with french fries and water for you Miss." The waitress set Hermiones order in front of her.

"Enjoy your meals." She said as she walked off.

Their meals were ate in silence. Soft music played in the background as they ate their lunch. Guests talking amongst themselves could be heard throughout the resturant. Occasionally, Hermione looked up from her meal and out the window, watching the sharks and rays swimming by.

Once the professor and student had finished their meals, they both got out money to pay for the food.

"Miss Granger, put your money away, I'll pay for lunch." Severus smirked at her as he wondered why he said he'd pay for her.

Hermione looked at her professor in surprise. "Are you sure professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled as she put her money away, who would have thought that the scary potions professor would pay for her meal?

* * *

"Shall we check out the Predator Falls?" Hermione asked as she read the map in her hands.

Severus nodded his head as they began walking outside of the resort on a designated path leading to the falls.

Severus' eyes widened as he took in the beautiful scenerey they passed as they walked. Tall tropical plants and flowers covered the ground along with wild and lush trees. Finally, they reached their destination. A long bridge extended to another path marked 'Ruins Lagoon." The bridge itself was settled above the predator lagoon, overlooking a pool filled with sharks and fish. A waterfall sat off to the side of the bridge with plants surrounding it. Slowly, Severus and Hermione made their way across the bridge, stopping in the middle of it to look over the railing. Oohs and Ahhs could be heard from the tourists near them as the student and professor looked into the lagoon below.

"Wow, it's breath-taking out here." Hermione said as she looked over the bridge at the waterfall and lagoon.

"That it is Miss Granger." Severus agreed with the brown-haired witch as he also leaned over the railing of the bridge.

"Lo scusa la sig.na, ma potrebbe voi dirigerla verso l'ingresso?" A voice spoke up, interrupting the quiet sounds of nature. Hermione turned to see a short middle-aged italian man walking her way. He made his way up to her and asked her something in a language she didn't understand. "L'ingresso? Sono nuovo qui."

Severus turned to face the man talking to Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are saying." She said.

"L'ingresso? Sono nuovo qui?" The man repeated as he suddenly grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrist and pulled her back as she let out a scream, putting his wand at her neck. All the tourists standing around Severus and Hermione stood frozen at the sight before them.

Severus grabbed his wand and aimed it at the italian tourist.

"Don't try anything stupid." The man hissed in perfect english. "Now give me your money."

Hermione looked at Severus who nodded his head at her, shaking, she reached into her robe pocket and grabbed her wallet that she'd shrunk to fit in her pocket.

"Hermione!" A voice yelled out.

Hermione turned her head along with the man to see Harry standing on the other side of the bridge, wand at the ready. Seeing the opportunity to get Hermione away from the tourist, Severus lunged at the man, tearing Hermione away from him and aiming his wand at the italians neck, forcing the man to drop his wand. Severus grabbed his shirt, rage overtook him as he lifted the man off the ground, looking at him eye to eye.

Hermione looked in awe at Severus' surprising show of strength, praying he wouldn't do anything harsh. Onlookers began snapping photos of the scene before them.

Hermione stepped back watching the mans face twist in fear as he went pale. Severus' back was to her, but whatever he did, it terrified the man.

"Leave." Severus snarled at the man.

The man nodded his head as Severus threw him to the ground. The tourist took off in a hurry away from Severus.

"Hermione! Are you okay!" Harry ran over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Professor Snape." Hermione smiled at her professor. "I believe this is the third time you've saved me sir."

"As I've said before, you are my student, it's part of my job." Severus replied, smirking to himself as he realized that he had saved her alot.

Hermione nodded, deciding not to question him at the moment.

"Well Ron is at the Seagrapes lagoon now along with Neville, I decided to go and look for you to make sure you were alright. I better get back to them before they get into trouble though." Harry said.

"Alright, well why don't we all meet up for dinner tonight?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds good, but where?"

Hermione looked at her map, searching for the resturants. "Fathoms? It's resort upscale."

"Okay sounds like a plan...whats resort upscale?"

"It means dress nicely, wear pants and a button up shirt under your robes."

"Oh okay, I'll find Professor McGonagall and see if she and her group want to join us. Well have fun." Harry smiled as he walked off.

Hermione turned to look at her professor who was staring at the waterfall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked for what she was sure was the second time that day.

He nodded his head as he continued to look at the water.

"Thank you sir for saving me...again." Hermione chuckled.

Severus turned to look at her, his dark obsidian eyes holding emotions that Hermione couldn't read. "You're...welcome Miss Granger."

"Um...where would you like to go look at? Anything here caught your eye?"

Severus pulled out his map and looked over it. "Follow me." He stated.

"Okay." Hermione smiled as she followed her professor out of the man made rainforest.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Hermione said as she looked at her surroundings. Severus had led her to a beautiful white sand beach right next to their hotel. Waves lapped at the white sand, clear blue water. The sun was setting as they walked along the beach. Unkowningly, two pairs of eyes watched them from their hotel room.

* * *

"They'd make a good couple." The red-head stated as she watched her friend walk along the beach next to Professor Snape.

The blonde next to her shook his head in amusement. "My head of house with her? A Gryffindor?" He laughed out loud.

"Hey! I'm a Gryffindor you slimy Slytherin!" Ginny punched her boyfriend on his arm playfully.

"Well, I guess I could see them getting along because they are both intelligent, but what else could possibly attract them to one another?"

"Hermiones intelligent, serious, and nice. Professor Snape is a brilliant man who could hold an intelligent conversation, something Hermione wants in a man."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Slytherin wheels turned in Dracos head as thoughts began running through.

"Matchmaker." Ginny stated with a smirk on her face.

"We start tonight at dinner, I have agreat trickup my sleeve." Draco smiled.

"Dumbledore will be so proud of us." Ginny grinned.

"I have a feeling there was more to making Severus guide us on this trip in Dumbledores mind." Draco said.

Ginny nodded as they formed a plan of action.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I still don't know why you'd choose to look around this place with me." Severus looked at her as they walked along the shore.

Hermione looked back at him, as she enjoyed the cool feeling of the waves touching her bare feet as she walked alongside Severus. She'd taken her socks and shoes off and shrunk them to fit inside her robe pocket. "Like I said sir, because I can have a decent conversation with you rather than talking about quidditch or witch weekley."

Severus shook his head in amusement. "Well, I agree with you that I usually never discuss quiddtich or especially witch weekly."

"Thats good to hear professor." Hermione smiled at him as they walked in silence along the beach. "Well, we should get back to the hotel, we are suppose to meet everyone for dinner in 30 minutes."

"We?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were going with us."

"I, well I suppose." Severus agreed.

As they walked to their hotel, they engaged in a long conversation over potions.

* * *

"We are on the fifth floor right?" Hermione asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Yes." Severus said, extremley uncomfortable, having never been in an elevator before.

Hermione pressed the button and the doors to the elevator closed as it began going up. Severus felt his stomache turn as it moved.

Finally, they stopped on the fifth floor and exited the elevator.

"I expect you to meet me out here in exactly 15 minutes Miss Granger." Severus smirked at her as he walked off to look for his room.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to where her room number was and went inside. Looking around, she saw at least ten peices of luggage near the closet door and saw two double beds and a sitting area. All in all, she liked the room. Smiling, she took her shrunken luggage out of her pockets and enlarged them to their original size. Taking off her robe, she began rumaging through her trunk. Finally, she found a black pair of pants and a black and silver cowneck shirt. Hermione pulled them out, took her skirt and shirt off and put on the outfit she had pulled out. She charmed her hair into a messy bun and put her robe back on. Looking at the clock on the end table in the middle of the two beds, she saw she had a minute left before she was to meet Professor Snape outside of her room. Hermione grabbed her key card and ran out of the room and into the hallway, Severus stood with an impatient look upon his face. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He had changed into black muggle pants and a button up shirt with a cloak over it. "What do you find so fascinating that you must stare at me like that?" Severus asked in his rich baritone voice. His speaking alone sent shivers up Hermiones spine, she couldn't help the feeling. "Nothing sir."

Severus stared at her for a moment before turning and walking towards the elevator. "You look nice Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed as she got into the elevator. "Thank you sir, so do you."

Severus nodded as he pressed the lobby button.

* * *

"Welcome to Fathoms, do you have a reservation?" A stern french man greeted Severus and Hermione as they walked up to the entrance of the resturant.

"They're with us." A voice spoke up. Hermione and Severus turned to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Draco walking towards them.

"Evening Professor Snape." Draco greeted his head of house.

"Evening Mr Malfoy." Severus greeted him back.

"Follow us, we have a table reserved." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Move over Ronald!" Ginny pushed her brother out of the way. "So, how was your day with Snape?" She asked, a mischevious glint lighting her green eyes.

"It's Professor Snape...and it was fun and very interesting." Hermione replied.

"I hear you got held up by some bloody tourist." Ginny said.

"Yeah I did, but Professor Snape saved me." Hermione smiled.

* * *

"How did your day go Professor?" Draco asked his head of house as he slipped his wand into his hand unnoticed.

"Good, though I'd rather be in my dungeons right now." Severus replied.

"Having fun with our resident know-it-all?"

"Miss Grangers company was bearable." Severus said. He really was enjoying himself along with Hermione's company, not that he would admit that.

Draco nodded his head as he aimed his wand through his robes at Hermione. He waited until she was walking infront of Severus before muttering a spell, smiling, he watched the scene before him.

* * *

Hermione laughed as Harry, Neville, and Ron ran to the table, obviously hungry. They sat next to Minerva and some of her group. Suddenly, Hermione felt her foot get caught on something invisible. She let out a yelp as she fell backwards into a pair of strong arms. Looking up, she found herself looking into the face of Severus Snape. They stared at each other for a moment before Severus tore his gaze away from her. For some reason as Severus helped her up, she felt protected in his strong arms.

She smiled at him, blushing at the same time. "Thank you sir."

He nodded as they both sat down at the table. Ginny and Draco grinned at each other while Harry and Ron looked disgusted, Neville looked pale, and Minerva and her group chuckled.

"How has your day gone so far Severus?" Minerva looked over at her colleuge.

"Fine." He answered. Before Minerva could say anymore a waitress walked over to them.

"Hello, how are ya'll enjoying your stay here?" A blonde busty woman came up to their table.

Ron stared at the woman, practically drooling over her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends behavior.

"Good, real good." Ron grinned at her.

The woman flashed a smile at him as she took out a pad to write on.

"What can I get ya'll to eat?"

Everyone began talking at once, trying to figure out their orders.

* * *

"Well, goodnight guys." Harry smiled at his friends as he, Ron, and Neville walked into their room.

Minerva smiled as she went into her rooms, all the other professors had already gone to bed besides her and Severus.

"Goodnight Hermione, I'll see you in the rooms, Susan is already asleep in there I think." Ginny hugged her friend as she began heading into their room.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Severus said as he walked off to his room.

"Goodnight sir." Hermione smiled as she went into the room she shared with Ginny and Susan.

* * *

Ginny smiled to herself as she heard Hermione walk into their room. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Heres the translations from italian to english.

Lo scusa la sig.na, ma potrebbe voi dirigerla verso l'ingresso? - Excuse me, could you direct me to lobby?

L'ingresso? Sono nuovo qui - The lobby? I'm new here.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Hey everyone, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. My computer got messed up and I didn't get it back on until a few days ago. I've also been busy with college. I'm almost done with this chapter and will be posting it hopefully by tomorrow or sooner. I also have a new website up dedicated to Severus and Hermione, please check it out and let me know what you think.I did some photo manipulations of ss/hg and I made a cover for this chapter. Here's the website; it won't let me put the webstie on here so I'm going to type it out. www dot severus and hermione dot funtigo dot com (minus the spaces and of course use . instead of writing dot, lol.) Well, I'll be posting asap. Smiles.


	6. Spending the Night

Chapter 5 -Spending the Night

* * *

Severus groaned as he turned over in his sleep. Yawning, he got up and looked at his clock; 8:00am. He smirked as he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"POTTER! WEASLEY! LONGBOTTOM! MALFOY! Get up and open this door before I force it open!" Severus bellowed as he pounded on the door. A sleepy Neville Longbottom opened the door wearing only his pajamas. He paled as he looked at Severus. "Um...g...good...mmorning professor." He stuttered. 

"Mr. Longbottom, get dressed!" Severus sneered. Neville nodded his head as he closed the door.

Severus smirked. Today was going to be fun. He walked over to the girls room and began knocking on the door. A half asleep Hermione Granger opened the door. She looked at him in surprise and felt her cheeks go red as she looked at Severus, realizing she was in her pajamas. Severus nearly laughed at the sight before him. Hermione's hair was sticking all over the place and she was wearing her house colors, typical Gryffindor.

"Sir? What brings you here?"

"You and Miss Weasley need to get up and get dressed, I've decided we should get an early start today." Severus said.

Hermionenodded as she closed the door.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the next plan of attack?" Ginny whispered to Draco. He smiled and whispered in her ear as they all followed the Potions Master.

* * *

Waves lapped at the white sandy shore, guests played in the water. Some used wave runners and others snorkeled. 

"Let's go rent a wave runner!" Harry grinned as he pointed at the rental shop.

"Wave runner?" Ron said, he and Neville looking extremely confused.

"Come on, I'll show you." Harry smiled as he drug the guys off with him.

Severus looked back and saw the three boys running towards the shop. At least he wouldn't have to put up with them.

"Sir, can we go swimming?" A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

Severus stopped walking and turned to face the female Weasley, her green eyes sparkling like Albus Dumbledore. He nodded his head at her.

Smiling, Ginny grabbed Draco and pulled him along with her.

"Professor aren't you going to join us?" Draco asked.

Severus smirked at the young Slytherin. "I don't think so Mr. Malfoy."

"You don't know what you're missing sir." Draco smiled as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Come on 'Mione. You have got to have a dip in here, the water is beautiful." Ginny said as she transfigured her clothes into a dark purple bikini.

Hermione shook her head and

Severus looked around and realized that going swimming wasn't such a bad idea. Severus smirked as he transfigured his clothes into a t-shirt and shorts, black of course.

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione looked at him in surprise as he began walking into the ocean.

"Decided to join us professor?" Draco chuckled.

"Tell anyone at Hogwarts and you'll wish you'd never met me." Severus looked at his students half jokingly as he let the clear blue waves lap at his knees.

Draco laughed as he swam in the cool water, enjoying the waves pushing him up and down in the ocean. He watched his girlfriend and Hermione on shore, smiling to himself.

"Hermione! Get in here, it's hot and the water feels refreshing!" Draco shouted at her.

"Yeah 'Mione you heard him." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"I suppose." Hermione finally gave in, she noticed Ginny reaching for her wand and gave her a questioning look.

"What? I'm going to transfigure your clothes into a swimsuit." Ginny said innocently.

"Fine, not like yours though." Hermione warned her.

Ginny grinned as she turned her clothes into a two piece swimsuit.

Hermione nearly screamed as she saw what Ginny had done. "Ginerva Weasley!" Ginny cringed at the use of her full name.

Hermione was now wearing a black string bikini top and boy shorts.

"Don't worry. Just get in." Ginny laughed as she jumped into the water.

Severus watched as the Weasley girl transformed Hermione's clothes into a swimsuit. He couldn't help but notice her womanly curves that showed in the black two piece, he turned away, trying hard not to stare.

Hermione glared at the red-head as she walked into the water, shivering as the cold waves got higher, reaching her stomach. She looked over and saw her professor dunking himself underwater. Hermione watched as he came back up, his long black hair hanging around his shoulders, sticking to his face. He looked…handsome…Hermione shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

"Can you believe Professor Snape actually got in here?" Ginny asked as she swam around Hermione.

Hermione shook her head as she started to relax in the water.

"Hey 'Mione, Ginny! You've got to get on one of these!" Harry laughed as he circled Hermione and Ginny on his wave runner.

"No thanks." Hermione smiled as she watched Ron and Neville race each other. Harry smiled at the girls as he turned and headed towards his two friends.

Looking over, Hermione watched as the professor swam around. She took in his appearance, there was something about him. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Is there a reason for your staring Miss Granger?" Severus' silky voice interrupted her thoughts.

She could feel herself turning red. "No sir." She replied as Severus swam near her.

* * *

Ginny watched as professor and student stared at each other, this was the perfect opportunity. She smiled as she nudged Draco, pulling her wand out, she murmured a spell, aiming it at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione dunked herself underwater unaware of what her two mischievous friends had done. She came back up, flipping her hair and splashing Severus in the process, enjoying the cool water. 

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind, try not flicking water my way." He sneered.

Hermione turned around to glare at the potions master, as she did, she felt her feet getting tangled in something, knocking her off of her feet, she yelped as she felt herself trip and fall into her professors arms. His eyes widened in surprise as she landed in his arms causing him to lose his balance and sending the both of them plunging into the water. Severus grabbed a hold of Hermione and started swimming to the surface. Hermione coughed as they came up for air. She blushed as she realized her hands were wrapped around his neck and his hands were around her waist.

Severus was fighting with himself to not kiss her right then and there, their faces were inches apart as he held onto her.

"How many times must I save you Miss Granger?" Severus scowled, kicking himself as the words left his mouth.

Hermione blushed furiously as she let go of him and started swimming back to the shore.

* * *

"Ginny! Babe! I cannot believe you did that! You really should be in Slytherin!" Draco grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Did you see the way they just stared at each other? It's obvious they like each other. They just need a little push." Ginny smiled.

* * *

Severus watched as Hermione headed to the shore, her rear barely covered by her swimsuit. He smacked himself mentally as he began to follow her out of the water.

* * *

"Harry! Ron! Neville! Hurry up and get over here, Professor Snape wants to leave." Ginny yelled at the boys. 

Harry turned and looked at his friends on shore and saw an impatient looking Severus. He

nodded his head and signaled at Neville and Ron to follow him to the rental shop.

* * *

"Where to now Professor?" Hermione looked up at Severus, the group trailing behind them. 

"If you must know Miss Granger, we are going to the dolphin lagoon." Severus scowled at her.

"Dolphin Lagoon? That sounds like fun." Hermione smiled as she and her friends continued following him out of the beach. She wondered why he had an attitude towards her, it was worse than in class.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron choked as he leaned over the side of the boat. 

"We're almost there Ron." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"What is this contraption called again?" Severus asked her, his face looking green.

"A boat." Hermione smiled.

Draco walked up to them, his face paler than usual. "Couldn't we have just apparated or something?"

"No Draco, besides this is fun." Both wizards stared at Hermione as though she were crazy.

* * *

"AH! Land!" Ron nearly kissed the ground as he stumbled out of the boat along with Ginny, Neville, Draco, and Severus. 

Harry and Hermione just smiled at each other. They both knew what it was like being on a boat.

"Dolphin Encounters, that's where we're going right?" Ginny asked as she pointed to the building in front of them.

Hermione nodded as she led them into the building.

"Welcome to dolphin Encounters." A young woman greeted them. "Would you like to view or swim with the dolphins?"

"View." Severus replied.

"Right this way then." She smiled as she led them down a corridor.

* * *

The dolphins splashed around in delight, allowing guests to touch them. Everyone watched the mammals in amazement. 

"Wow, he feels rubbery." Neville grinned as he leaned over the tank, petting the dolphin.

"Yeah he does." Hermione smiled as she reached over to pet the dolphins head.

"Oooh, this guy's playful." Draco smiled as he observed the frisky dolphin in front of him who was splashing the guests.

"I'm glad you are all having a great time but let's get something to eat. I'm hungry!" Ron complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well then let's get something to eat." Hermione said. "Professor Snape, where should we go?"

Severus looked over at her, the little chit though she was going to give orders? He struggled not to yell at her. "We will go to the Villa D' Este." Severus said as he led the group out of the dolphin exhibit.

* * *

"Why do we have to be on this bloody thing again?" Neville groaned in frustration, his face green. 

"Calm down, we are almost there." Hermione smiled as she walked over to the other end of the boat.

"You've been on boats before Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he stood next to her.

"Yes, I used to go on cruises with my family." She replied. "Are you okay professor? You look nauseous."

"I'm fine Miss Granger." Severus sneered as he tried to maintain his dignity. "I'm not used to being on a…boat."

Hermione nodded her head and looked over the boat, watching the waves going up and down.

* * *

"I am so glad to be off of that boat." Ron said as he sat down next to Ginny at the table. 

"What can I get you?" A waitress came up to them, pad in hand.

"A round of butter beer for now." Harry smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said, turning and walking off.

* * *

"I'm stuffed, that food was good." Ron grinned at his friends as they stood in the corridor leading to the lobby. 

"It was pretty good." Neville agreed as he scanned his map. "I want to go check out that lazy river ride." Neville said to Harry.

"Yeah me too.Sir, could we go take a look at the lazy river ride?" Ron asked.

Severus turned around to face the red-head. "Go." He scowled at the boys as they ran off.

"Let's go to Dragons." Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"Dragons?" Hermione repeated. Severus merely raised his eyebrow her.

"It's a dance club, you knowfor dancing." Draco said sarcastically. "Could we go professor?" He looked at his head of house.

Severus nodded his head as he looked at the map in Draco's hand, trying to figure out where the club was located in the hotel.

* * *

Music played loud from speakers all over the room. People danced on the dance floor while other sat down enjoying drinks. 

"Let's get a table." Ginny said, pointing to a table in the corner of the room.

As soon as they got over there, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and drug him out on the dance floor.

Severus and Hermione sat down at the table watching Draco and Ginny dance.

Hermione looked over at her professor, his dark obsidian eyes scanning the room. She wondered if he realized how handsome he was. Or if he knew just how sexy his voice was…Severus turned his head quickly towards her, his eyes staring into hers…could he have read her mind…no...Hermione gathered up her courage and tried to start up a conversation. "Have you been to a club before?"

"No." He replied in a short clipped tone.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" She tried again.

"It's okay." He said.

Hermione grew frustrated, the man was infuriating with his short answers. She sat there silently for a few moments. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" Severus sneered.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked as she stood up.

Severus sat in his seat, he was speechless. How could a girl…no woman like Hermione want to dance with him…let alone touch him. Finally, he nodded as he stood up, offering her his hand, he lead her out onto the dance floor.

Draco and Ginny grinned as they watched the Potions Professor lead Hermione out onto the dance floor. Ginny aimed her wand at the speaker system, causing the music to switch onto a slow song.

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and slipped his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled as she clasped his hand in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he began to slow dance with her.

_From the first day that I saw your smiling face  
Honey I knew that we would be together forever  
When I asked you out,  
You said no, but I found out  
Darling you'd been hurt,  
You felt that you'd never love again  
I deserve a try, honey, just once  
Give me a chance, and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in you were quick to judge  
But honey, he's nothing like me_

Hermione smiled as she twirled in and out of Severus' embrace. He smirked as he spun her back in, dipping her and bringing her back up. They swayed around the dance floor, their eyes focused on each other.

_I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die, then live without you  
I'll give you all of me, honey that's no lie 2x _

_As time goes by you will get to know me  
A little more better,  
Girl that's the way love goes  
And I know you're afraid,  
To let your feelings show  
And I understand, but girl it's time to let go  
I deserve a try honey, just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in you were so quick to judge  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see _

Ginny smiled as she danced with Draco, both watching Severus and Hermione dancing together.

Severus looked at Hermione in surprise as she moved her hands around his neck, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He slowly moved his hands around her waist, enjoying the feel of her next to him. Hermione breathed in his scent, a mix of spice and herbs, she smiled.

_I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die, then live without you  
I'll give you all of me, honey that's no lie_

The song ended and the couple still swayed back and forth for a few minutes. Slowly they stepped away from each other and walked over to their table, Ginny and Draco sat there grinning at them.

"Did you two have fun?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head while Severus gave Ginny a death glare.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Draco asked them. Everyone nodded in agreement and

headed out of the club.

"What about the guys?" Hermione asked Severus.

"If they are not in their rooms then I will go find them." Severus sneered. There was no way he could let Hermione get close to him.

Hermione looked at him, trying to figure out why he suddenly had an attitude.

Severus walked over to the elevator and held it open for Ginny, Draco, and Hermione. Once they reached their floor, Severus headed for the boys rooms.

"So, are you going to bed Ginny, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ginny replied.

"I'm tired." Draco yawned.

"Well, goodnight you two. I'll be there in the room in a minute Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny smiled as she turned to go to her room.

"Night 'Mione." Draco grinned as he walked off.

Hermione smiled at her two friends as they walked off.

"Misters Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom are in their rooms. Tomorrow you are to meet me at 8 sharp, I suggest you tell your friends." Severus said.

"Yes sir, goodnight." Hermione said.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Severus replied as he turned to his rooms.

Hermione groaned as she tried to open the door, realizing Ginny had locked it. She began to bang on the door. "Ginny! Susan! Open up!" She tried an unlocking charm but it didn't budge.

Inside the room, Ginny grinned as she cast a silencing charm on the door. Hermione would thank her for this one day.

"Miss Granger, are you not capable of opening a door?" A deep silky voice said. Hermione turned around and came face to face with Severus.

"I am quite capable of opening a door, professor, it's locked." She glared at him.

Severus smirked as he pulled his wand out, trying various unlocking charms on the door.

"Great so now what do I do?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Does your friend have a habit of putting a silencing charm on the door and locking it?" Severus scowled.

"No." Hermione said.

Severus pinched his nose in frustration. "Miss Granger, seeing as you don't have a place to sleep thanks to your dunderheaded friend, you may come with me." Severus said, with that, he turned, robes billowing behind him as he walked to his room.

Hermione followed him into his room and closed the door behind them.

"You may sleep on the bed if you like Miss Granger, I'm going to sleep on the couch." Severus told her as he sat down on the couch.

"Thank you professor." She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

He nodded his head as he began reading a book.

Hermione turned and headed into his bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed. Turning her wand on her clothes, she charmed them into light pink silk pants and spaghetti strap pajama set with a robe. She laid down on the soft mattress wishing Severus was laying beside her. Hermione had enjoyed being in his arms as they danced at the club, she knew she had feelings for him, but there was no way he could possibly feel the same. She was just his annoying know-it-all student. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned several times before finally getting up. She decided to walk around. Hermione looked over and saw a balcony door. Reaching for it, she opened it and stepped out onto the balcony, closing her robe over herself, she admired the view of the island. Looking over she saw Severus on the other side of the balcony, his hair blowing in the wind as he looked out at the view. "Professor?" She said. He whirled around at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing out here Miss Granger?" He sneered.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd walk around." She replied.

"I see." He said as he turned to stare out at the ocean.

Hermione looked at him, taking in his features, his pale skin and long dark hair.She had to admit, he was handsome.

Severus noticed as Hermione stared at him, he wondered what she was thinking about. Why was she staring at him like that? He could use legimancy on her…no it wouldn't be right. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her appearance. Her soft brown curls, chocolate brown eyes, he had to admit, she was beautiful.He glanced at her, she was staring out at the island. He noticed her pink pajamas and robe, how good it looked on her. He shookhis head, trying to rid himselfof the thought.He looked at her face, hiseyes trailed down to her neck. Severus could feel the hunger building inside of him, he had to get away from her.

Turning to face her he said. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Miss Granger."

"I know." Hermione said quietly as she turned her head at him.

"What do you know?" Severus turned around to face her.

"I know what you are. You are a vampire aren't you? It's why you acted the way you did when you got my blood on your hand. It's why you ordered that rare steak in the restaurant isn't it sir?"

Severus stood speechless, frozen in place. How did she know? Why didn't she run out of the room? Why was she not afraid? He stared at her for a moment until she spoke again.

"You use an illusion charm don't you? To hide your fangs?" Hermione asked, waiting for his response.

"Why do you not run? Do you not realize what I could do to you?" He scowled.

"I do not run because I am not afraid and I know what you're capable of but I also know that you would never harm me." She said.

"Is that so Miss Granger? What else do you think you know?" He looked at her.

"Not much else sir. How did it happen?" Hermione stared at him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Severus was tempted to snap at her, to scare her away, but for some reason, he couldn't. "I was at a death eater meeting and…I was attacked by a vampire…apparently the Dark Lord decided to bring one in for entertainment. I was found a few hours later near the gate at Hogwarts by the headmaster. He is the only one who knows of this. Do not breathe a word…to anyone, understand?" Severus hissed.

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded.

"Good." He said as he began walking into his living room.

"Professor?" Hermione said as she followed him into the living room.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Sir, I was wondering, could…could I see you without the illusion charm?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't yell at her for being curious.

Severus looked at her, he saw curiosity in her brown eyes. He nodded his head as he waved his hand over his mouth. He yawned, exposing his fangs to her.

Hermione stared at him, his fangs sharp and pointed. He was so handsome, even as a vampire. "Do you take a potion every night to control your hunger?"

Severus smirked. "What makes you think I take a potion Miss Granger?"

"I would think you take something to control it." Hermione replied.

"I do, you are correct, it is a potion." He said. "I believe it is time for you to go to sleep now Miss Granger. We have to be up early tomorrow to return to Hogwarts."

She nodded as she turned to the bedroom. "Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Severus told her as he laid down on the couch.

Hermione smiled to herself as she went into the bedroom to sleep.


	7. Having Fun

Chapter 6 - Having Fun

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, hehe. I'm sorry it took me soo long to update. Here is the next chapter, enjoy. I am writing a new story as well, 'Eternal Romance' my pairings are SS/HG and LM/GW. Well, enjoy the story. smiles.

* * *

Groaning, Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep, finally she opened her eyes and focused on the strange room she was in. Realizing she was in Professor Snapes hotel room, Hermione yawned as she got up and headed into the living room. Severus was laying on the couch, a book on his stomach, his hair covering some of his face. Hermione smiled at him, loving the peaceful look on his handsome face. Yes, she could admit it, he was very handsome, no longer could she deny it. Hermione was so entranced by his beauty that she didn't even realize he was starting to wake up.

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he brushed his hair out of his face. Looking over, he saw Hermione, her chocolate brown eyes staring at him, apparently not realizing he was awake. "Unless you are enjoying the view Miss Granger, I suggest you stop staring." He said in a silky voice.

Hermione blushed as he spoke, she couldn't believe she'd been staring at him like that and not even noticed that he was awake.

Severus smirked as he looked at her clothing, Hermione was still in her nightgown. "You should get dressed Miss Granger, we are leaving soon."

She blushed even more as she followed his gaze, seeing that she was in her nightgown. "Yes sir." She said as she practically ran to the bedroom.

* * *

"Ginny where's Hermione?" Draco asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ginny grinned mischievously as she looked at him. "You'll see."

Draco smiled at her as Professor Snapes group waited in the hallway for the Professor and Hermione to show up.

* * *

"Ready?" Severus asked Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom. She nodded as she headed over towards him. He opened the door and held it for her, Hermione walked out of the room only to be greeted by her friends. Ginny and Draco grinned at her, and Ron, Harry, and Neville looked extremely confused. Hermione blushed as she made her way to her friends. Severus glared at her friends, daring them to ask him why Hermione spent the night in his rooms.

"So, did you two have fun last night?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione.

"Shut up." She smiled. "Someone decided to lock me out of my room last night, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Ginny?"

Ginny suppressed her grin and shook her head.

"Didn't think so." Hermione chuckled at her friend.

"Mione, what were you doing in that greasy gits hotel room?" Ron asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ginny, decided to lock me out of our room and Professor Snape was standing outside with me and told me to come with him." She explained.

Ron nodded, still looking suspiciously at her.

"Grab the port key, we are going back to Hogwarts now." Severus commanded as he held onto one of his boots which he'd charmed as a port key. Everyone placed their hands on it and were instantly transported to the entrance hall.

"Welcome back students. I trust you all had a wonderful time." Albus greeted them along with the other groups. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked over at Severus and Hermione.

Hermione wondered what the old man was up to but her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Seeing as you have just gotten back, you all may have the rest of today off." The Headmaster smiled as he dismissed the groups.

She stared over at Severus. He stood by the Headmaster with a bored expression on his face. He was indeed a handsome man, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Hermione desperately tried to rid herself of the thought. Draco turned and saw that she was staring off into space, he grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of Gryffindor tower and snapping her out of her daydream.

"You alright Hermione?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded her head as they walked towards the grand staircase.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go to the library." Hermione said.

"The library? Already?" Ginny smiled.

"Yep." Hermione replied as she turned and began walking towards the library.

* * *

Hermione spent most of the day in the library trying to study for the NEWTS, she wrote at least 10 pages worth of notes after reading a few books she had picked out. Yawning, she looked at the clock on the wall where she was sitting, her eyes widened in shock as she realized she had spent almost her entire day in the library, studying. It was already dinnertime and she had missed lunch, her stomach growled in hunger. Deciding she should eat and study later on, she got up, grabbed her notes and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"Welcome back Hermione." Harry chuckled as she sat down at the table with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Hermione rolled her eyes as a plate appeared in front of her with a mountain of food on it.

"You missed lunch, what were you doing in the library anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Studying for my NEWTS." She replied.

"NEWTS? But we don't have them until the end of the year." Ron said overhearing Hermione's comment.

"I know but I want to make sure I'm prepared." Hermione smiled.

Her friends shook their heads in amazement at her studying habits as they began to eat their dinner.

* * *

After dinner Hermione began to head over to the library again when she felt someone wrap their arm around hers. Looking over, she realized it was Draco.

"What Draco?" She asked.

"Come on." He grinned. "Today we party." A twinkle close to Albus Dumbledore's twinkle appeared in his eyes. He tugged on her arm and lead her to Gryffindor Tower.

"Party?" Hermione looked at him in surprise as they entered the common room. "Right now?"

"Hell yeah." He replied as he drew his wand. Soon, the entire common room was decorated for a party. Vodka, rum, tequila, fire whiskey, martinis, and butterbeer appeared on the tables along with cups and shot glasses. Various games were scattered on the floor and a strobe light was on one side of the room. The chairs and couches were moved to the side to make room to dance. Music played through the room as the group sat down.

"Throwing a party?" Lavender grinned as she and her friends walked over towards the drinks.

"I guess so." Ginny smiled.

"How about a game of truth or dare, drinks first." Draco suggested. Everyone got up and headed for the table with the drinks on it.

Draco poured himself and Ginny a shot of tequila and began to pour one for Hermione. Neville and Harry drank a few shots of rum and Ron stuck with the vodka.

Ginny grabbed the drink Draco was making and held it out to Hermione. "I don't drink." She said.

"You do now." Ginny grinned as she handed her the drink. Hermione laughed at her as she took a sip, cringing at the sharp taste of alcohol. "Tell me you've drank before." Ginny smirked.

"I have whenever my parents let me." Hermione replied as she took another sip.

"Really? Well don't just sip it, chug it." Ginny urged her.

Hermione smiled as she started to chug it down, drinking it all in one gulp. She coughed as it burned down her throat. "Damn." She laughed as she poured another shot.

"Gather around everyone, it's time for truth or dare." Draco said as he sat down at the table.

* * *

Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey as he sat down at his desk, grading papers. His thoughts wandered to Hermione. How she had stayed in his hotel room, how she knew he was a vampire, she accepted it, she didn't fear him…he shook his head as he drank the fire whiskey, there was no way she could have any feelings for him. Severus got up and decided to go and see if any students where out of bed, then he could take points off and get his mind off a certain student.

* * *

"Okay you are up first." Draco grinned at Neville. Neville looked at him nervously, fidgeting in his seat. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw no fun. Hmmm….who do you have a crush on?"

"Susan Bones." Neville blushed.

"I thought so." Draco smirked at him. "Your turn."

Neville looked around at his friends, his eyes landing on Hermione. "Truth or dare?"

Hermione took another shot as she answered him. "Truth."

Draco grinned as he leaned over towards Neville, whispering something in his ear. Hermione could feel the effects of the alcohol on her, she felt very tipsy as she watched the two talking to each other.

Finally Neville looked up at her, Draco smirked as he watched her. "Do you like Professor Snape?" Neville asked.

Hermione blushed as all eyes where on her. "Yes." She said.

"I knew it." Harry announced. "It's really disturbing but it's your life." He hiccupped as he drank some of his rum. Ron nodded in agreement.

Ginny giggled as she looked at Hermione. "I think he likes you too."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise. "What?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah he does seem to have a thing for you. Just the way he looks at you and speaks to you. Not to mention he saved your arse more than once."

Hermione smiled as she remembered how he had saved her several times, could he really like her? The infuriating know-it-all? She really couldn't tell, deciding to get her mind off it, she took another gulp of her tequila.

"Okay time to dance!" Harry declared as he got up, stumbling as he made his way over to Parvati to ask for a dance. Draco nodded in agreement as he pointed his wand at the ceiling and changed the music playing to dance music. Ginny turned on the strobe light and turned the lights down to dim.

"Oh great, now I can't see anything." Hermione laughed as she struggled to stand up. Ron walked over and held his hand out, she gladly accepted as he pulled her up. "Thanks." She smiled as she made her way over to the table. She sat down next to Lavender who was having a shot of whiskey. "Want a drink?" She asked. Hermione nodded. Lavender grabbed a glass and mixed vodka and coke together then handed the drink to Hermione. She began drinking it as she watched her friends on the dance floor. Ginny and Draco were just about humping each other, Harry and Parvati were no better, he had his hands on her hips, grinding with her. She shook her head in amusement at them as she sipped on her drink. "Can you guys dance any closer?" Hermione smiled at her friends. Draco grinned as he pulled Ginny closer. Harry and Parvati walked over towards the table.

"Why aren't you dancing 'Mione?" Harry asked her as he made himself a drink.

"I don't feel like it." She replied.

Harry nodded his head as he looked around the room. "Ron you need to come over here and dance, you too Neville." He said. Both Ron and Neville were busy flirting with Padma and Susan who had just walked into the common room a few minutes ago.

"Maybe in a little while mate." Neville smirked as he continued talking to Susan.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends, sipping on her drink.

"Time for bed!" Harry announced as he stumbled towards the door leading to the boys dormitories. Hermione giggled at his behavior as she tried to get up from the table, deciding to go sit on the sofa. Her face met the ground as she tripped over her own feet. She laughed again as she got up, bumping into Harry, causing him to knock into Draco who was still dancing with Ginny. Ron walked over towards her, stumbling as he walked. "Hermione, what's up with you and thaaat greasy git?" He slurred his words.

"He not a git, dammit." She responded, stumbling over her words.

"Oh really 'Mione?" Draco asked as he headed over to her and Ron, Ginny by his side.

"Yes really." Hermione defended Severus as she took another shot.

Draco laughed and shook his head as he leaned over to whisper something in Ginny's ear. Hermione snorted at them as she set her drink down.

"I need some air, come on Ginny let's go for a walk, care to join us Hermione?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled mischievously at her. Hermione, being as tipsy as she was, didn't notice the mischievous glints in their eyes. She nodded her head and began to follow them out of the common room.

* * *

Severus stalked around the corridors in the dungeons, taking points off any student that came in his path, he tried to clear his mind of inappropriate thoughts of a certain know-it-all. He tried to distract himself by deducting points off of students as he walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, not paying any attention to where he was headed.

* * *

"You okay 'Mione? You look a little tipsy." Draco smirked as he stumbled into Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to balance herself as she walked next to the couple. "I could say the same about you two."

Ginny laughed as they walked in no particular direction, looking around occasionally to make sure there were no professors walking around where they were at. She knew what Draco was up to, she just hoped they'd 'run' into a certain potions master along the way. They were getting closer to the dungeons and she knew he'd be lurking around somewhere in there.

* * *

Severus was deep in thought when he heard voices coming from in front of him, silently he slipped into the shadows, his thoughts interrupted as he waited to see who was coming up. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized where he was, he'd walked all the way to Gryffindor Tower! He groaned in frustration as he tried to remain silent so he could sneak up on the unsuspecting students.

"You really do like him don't you?" A female voice spoke, the footsteps getting louder until, to Severus' surprise, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and the person he least expected to see with them, Hermione Granger came into view. Looking at them, he watched as they stumbled a bit before slowing down to talk, he felt himself getting very angry as he realized they were drunk or at least tipsy from drinking.

"Ginny shut up." Hermione slurred.

"You know you do, you even said so when we asked you earlier." Draco said.

Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw movement in the shadows, her instincts told her it was a professor, and she bet she knew which one it was. Smiling, she began questioning Hermione further.

"How long have you liked him?"

Hermione stared at her for a moment and then answered. "Fine maybe I do like him…a little." She smiled.

Severus ears perked up at her admitting she liked someone, he decided to remain where he was so as to hear what she had to say. He mentally smacked himself. Since when did he care about what she had to say, let alone her love life? He shook his head and continued watching them. He noticed the Weasley girl look over in his direction for a moment, then back at Hermione…Miss Granger, that red-head was up to something, he could tell.

"Is it his oh so sexy voice? His dashingly good looks? His wonderful personality? What is it you like about him?" Draco mimicked a girls voice as he asked.

"Shut up Draco." Hermione giggled. "He does have a sexy voice, I'll admit that."

Sexy voice? Severus stared at her. Wonder who it could be….dammit old man, get a grip! He yelled at himself in his head.

"A sexy voice huh? Anything else?" Ginny asked her, she knew Hermione would kill her when she woke up in the morning and realized that she and Draco had gotten information out of her while drunk, but it was worth it, she'd appreciate it soon enough.

"Hmm not anything I'm going to tell you two." Hermione grinned.

"I just cannot believe you have a thing for my head of house, it's just….weird." Draco stated as he wrapped his hand around Ginny's hand.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise as he heard Draco's comment….Her…Miss Granger liked him? Him of all people? The bat of the dungeons? There was no way, he probably heard him wrong. Deciding know would be a good time to deduct points, he walked out of his hiding place and stood behind Draco.

Hermione stopped talking to Ginny, her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the Potions Master walk out of the shadows. She wondered how much he heard. Ginny smiled at this and Draco slowly turned around the face Severus. "Good evening Professor." He smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy." He nodded. "What are you three doing out after curfew?"

"Umm…Well we decided to get a bit of fresh air." Draco said.

"Really? Then why does your breath smell like alcohol Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I assure you it was a casual drink sir." He replied, slurring his words as he spoke.

"No, I can tell it was more than that, 50 points from Gryffindor for drinking and another 10 points for being out past curfew. I suggest you get to your rooms now." He glared at them. Ginny and Draco nodded, taking off for their rooms after they hugged. "I'll see you tomorrow 'Mione." Ginny said as she rushed off to her dorm.

"Night professor." Hermione said as she turned to head to her rooms. She felt herself stumble backwards as she tried to walk, she tried not to fall over as she walked towards her rooms. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her lower back, balancing her as she walked. She stopped walking and looked behind her, to her surprise, it was the Potion Masters hand which was balancing her.

"Thank you sir." She smiled as they continued walking.

"Do not thank me, I am only helping you because you are drunk right now, which by the way Miss Granger, earned you a detention with me tomorrow evening. 8:00 pm sharp in my classroom." He hissed at her as they arrived at her room. Looking at her, he could feel the hunger building in him again, he quickly looked elsewhere.

Hermione looked at him in shock, wondering why he only gave her detention. She then realized she was the only one who was acting extremely tipsy. She nodded her head at him in agreement. "Goodnight Professor."

Severus nodded and turned around and began heading back to the dungeons. He couldn't believe she'd gotten herself drunk and he had no clue why he had given her a detention. Severus shook his head as he continued walking.

Hermione watched as he walked away, she scolded herself for getting drunk, wishing she had not done it as she walked into her room. She couldn't believe she'd admitted to liking him in front of Draco and Ginny. She wondered if Sev…Professor Snape had heard her or not as she climbed into her bed. Finally, she let herself fall asleep, dreaming of a certain potions master.


	8. Eternal Love

Chapter 7 - Eternal Love

_His hands slid around her waist as he kissed her, his fangs glistened in the light of the moon as he smiled at her before continuing to trail a path of fiery kisses down her neck_.

Hermione shot upright in bed, her hands instantly went to her neck. No marks, it was only a dream. She smiled as she remembered the dream, a tall, dark, and handsome man, his eyes gleaming with desire at her. He had fangs, like Professor Snape. Smiling even more, she got up and started to get dressed for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione." Ron greeted her as she sat down across from him in the Great Hall. 

"Good morning Ron, Harry, Ginny." Hermione smiled at her friends as a plate appeared in front of her, eggs, bacon, and hash browns covering it. She began to eat, looking up every so often at the Head table casually glancing at a certain Professor. He sat at the table next to the Headmaster, a scowl on his face as he scanned the room. He gave a final glare at any student who dared to look at him, his black eyes caught Hermione's as she looked at him, he glared even more before turning to his food. She quickly looked elsewhere for a few moments before looking at him again, his black hair hung over his face as he ate and he still wore a scowl on his face. She turned to her own food and struck up a conversation with Ginny.

"So how are you and Draco?"

"We are doing good…Hermione, do you really like Professor Snape?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione blushed as she looked at her plate. "Maybe…You already know from last night."

Ginny grinned at her. "I think you two would make a good couple."

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Are you serious? There is no way, he's our professor! Besides there's more to it than you know."

"More to it than I know? Like what Hermione? And yes I am serious." Ginny replied.

"I can't really say anything, sorry Ginny." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." Ginny said and made her mind up right then and there to find out exactly what Hermione was talking about.

* * *

Severus picked at his food as he tried to not look about the room, knowing his eyes would be drawn to her. The Headmaster glanced at Severus while he was deep in thought, he gave him a smile, his eyes twinkled as he turned back to Minerva. Severus shook his head, that man knew everything, damn him and his twinkle! He tried to get the thoughts of Herm…Miss Granger out of his head, but had no success. He scowled in frustration as he saw her look over in his direction, he glared at her and watched as she quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. Severus tried to eat some of his breakfast as the Headmaster turned and struck up a conversation with him.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Draco smiled as he walked over to her after breakfast. 

"Good morning." Hermione replied as got up from the table.

"Are you going to do anything right now?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, why?"

"Ginny and I were thinking about going to Hogsmeade to go shopping for the afternoon, you want to go with us?"

"Sure, I could use a new book." Hermione smiled at him. Draco grinned as he grabbed her arm and led her to where Ginny was standing.

* * *

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find a new book to read. After what felt like hours of looking, she found one she liked and purchased it, Ginny and Draco trailed after her. 

"Okay now that you got yourself a new book, let's go over to Madame Malkins, I want to get some new dress robes." Ginny said as they walked over to the clothing store.

Ginny modeled some of the clothes for Draco and Hermione before deciding on what to buy.

"My turn." Draco smirked as they exited the store. "I want to go the Quidditch shop."

After an hour of looking in the store, Draco bought himself a new broom, they left the store and decided to head back to the castle, as they walked they shrunk their bags to fit inside their pockets.

"Well look what we have here." A voice hissed as they walked along the path leading back to the school.

Quickly, Draco drew his wand and cast a spell, summoning the professors from Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione looked around them, wands at the ready.

"Show yourself!" Draco yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" The voice growled. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione's wands flew out of their hands. A figure emerged from the shadows, they recognized the robes and the mask, it was a death eater.

Draco stood protectively in front of the girls. The death eater laughed as he advanced on them, his wand aimed at Draco. "Run!" Draco hissed at the girls, before either of them could say anything, Draco launched himself at the death eater. Ginny screamed as she tried to run after him, Hermione held her back. Popping sounds were heard and both girls turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape standing near them, wands drawn. The headmaster rushed over towards Draco, his wand aimed at the death eater. Three more rouge death eaters appeared and began to advance on Minerva, Severus ran to her side, yelling out curses. Hermione kept a hold of Ginny as she struggled to run towards Draco. Suddenly she felt a wand at her throat. Turning around slowly, she tried to punch her attacker but was forced to the ground. Ginny yelled as she tried to attack the death eater. "Stupid little girl." The death eater hissed as he threw her to the ground. He aimed his wand at Hermione.

"Get away from them." A deep baritone voice rang out. Hermione looked up to see a very pissed off Potions Master standing near her, his wand aimed at the death eater. Looking behind him she could see Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster blasting away death eaters left and right alongside Draco. The death eater laughed at Severus and pointed his wand at her as she tried to get up, she was knocked back to the ground again. Groaning in pain, she looked up and saw the death eater raise his wand to Severus, with all her strength, she pushed herself to standing and slammed herself into Severus as the death eater yelled 'Crucio!' Hermione screamed in agony, withering in pain as the curse hit her. Severus fell to the ground with Hermione on top of him. Tears formed in her eyes at the pain it caused. Severus aimed his wand towards the death eater and yelled out 'Avada Kedavera!" The death eater fell to the ground. Looking at Hermione, he sat up, pulling her with him into his arms as she shook with pain. Gently, he picked her up and carried her in his arms as he levitated Ginny towards the castle. Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus was surprised at this but tried to ignore it. Draco, the Headmaster and Minerva caught up to him and they walked towards the castle. "Severus what happened to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley?" Albus asked. Draco looked at his best friend and girlfriend worriedly.

"Miss Granger threw herself into the path of a crucio meant for me and Miss Weasley tried to attack the death eater but was knocked to the ground." Severus replied as they entered the castle.

"I see." The headmaster said. "Well hopefully we won't have any more trouble with the death eaters that escaped the final battle, I sent Aruors down to make sure there weren't anymore death eaters lurking around."

The students looked at Severus in shock at seeing him carrying their head girl in his arms. Severus glared at them, daring them to continue staring.

"Professor what happened?" Harry asked, worriedly as he and Ron rushed over to Severus, Minerva, and the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy were attacked by rouge death eaters." Severus said as they entered the Hospital Wing. He quickly walked to one of the hospital beds and gently laid Hermione on it.

Hermione groaned in pain and tightened her grip on Severus as he tried to lay her on the bed. Slowly she loosened her grip on his neck as he backed away. He looked at her for a few minutes before walking out of the infirmary.

"Do not worry, they will be okay." Minerva said as she stayed behind with Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should go get checked by Madame Pomfrey." Minerva looked at him. He nodded and walked off.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. "Do you feel okay Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked. 

Hermione nodded. "I feel okay, I just feel achy."

"That's normal to feel that way right now, it's the after effects of the cruciatus curse. I gave you a potion to help the pain go away."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as she propped herself to a sitting position on the bed. "Where's Ginny and Draco?"

"They are fine, Miss Weasley is awake now, she got a few cuts and bruises and Mr. Malfoy was almost completely unharmed." Madame Pomfrey smiled as she walked over to Ginny's bed.

Looking around her bed, she saw Ginny talking to Madame Pomfrey and Draco sitting by her bedside. Seeing her awake, Draco got up and walked over to her. "Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She replied.

"I wish I hadn't suggest we go to Hogsmeade." Draco said.

"It's okay Draco, we are fine and the death eaters were killed." Hermione reassured him. Draco nodded as he gave her a hug and then walked back over to Ginny.

Looking up, she saw a figure clad in black staring at her for a moment before turning and leaving the Hospital Wing. She thought for a moment and then realized it was Professor Snape. Remembering he had carried her into the infirmary, she blushed as she realized she had shoved him out of the way, taking the crucio that was aimed at him.

"Madame Pomfrey, will I be released today?" She asked the medi-witch who was going through her potions supplies.

"Yes, as soon as you have some lunch you will be released." Madame Pomfrey replied.

Hermione laid back on her bed and turned to face Ginny's bed. "How are you doing Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at her. "I'm doing good, you?"

"Same here." Hermione smiled back at her friend. Suddenly, Harry and Ron ran into the room, both went over to Hermione's bed and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey guys…I need to breathe." She laughed.

Harry and Ron let go of her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I'm okay."

"Professor McGonagall told us you took a crucio meant for Snape." Harry said.

"I did, and it's Professor Snape." Hermione corrected him.

"Well, I'm glad your okay." Harry replied. Ron nodded his head in agreement as they made their way over to Ginny.

"You ready for some lunch Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked her. Hermione nodded her head, her stomach growled in hunger.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione rested on the couches in the Gryffindor common room until dinnertime reading books after being released from the infirmary. Draco snuck in and joined them. Ron and Harry sat down at the table and played a few rounds of wizards chess.

* * *

Hermione chatted with her friends as they ate dinner. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind as she glanced at the clock…7:48...detention….crap. She quickly finished her meal, grabbed her bags and started to get up from the table. 

Hermione where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Detention which Professor Snape assigned me because I was stumbling around drunk last night remember?" Hermione grinned at her friends. Ginny and Draco smiled at each other and Harry and Ron looked confused. "Well I have to get going before I'm late so I'll see you guys later." She smiled at her friends as she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, has she told you anything else about my head of house?" Draco whispered to his girlfriend. 

"Not much, all she said was 'there's more to it than you know.' and she wouldn't tell me anything else."

"More to it than you know?" Draco repeated as he tried to think of what Hermione could mean by that.

"Well what do you think?" Ginny asked as she kissed Draco on the cheek and finished her plate of food. He looked at her and grinned mischievously.

"I think we follow her."

"Follow her? To her detention? Why?"

"Because then we might be able to find out about this whole 'There's more to it than you know' thing that she won't tell you." Draco said.

"She'll be pissed if she finds out, especially Professor Snape if we get caught." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, but she'll appreciate us getting them together when we give her our explanation, if we get caught."

"What if they don't get together?"

"We switch schools, maybe even countries." Draco smirked. Ginny smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Fine, but if 'Mione gets' mad, it's your fault."

"Agreed, now all we need is an invisibility cloak and a map, who do we know who has both?" Draco smirked as he and Ginny turned to Harry who was still eating.

"Harry I need a favor." Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked up and stopped eating.

"What favor?" Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah Ginny, what do you need?" Ron asked.

"I, we, need to borrow your invisibility cloak and map." She replied as she gestured to herself and Draco.

"Why? What do you need them for?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need them to follow Hermione." Draco said as he looked at Harry and Ron.

"What? Why? She has detention tonight with Snape why would….oh…you don't think her and Snape…"

Draco nodded his head. "Let's just say we've been helping."

"Helping? You've been trying to get her with that nasty git!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes." Ginny grinned. "They are perfect for each other, they just can't see it yet. We wanted to follow her because she keeps telling me that 'there is more to it than you know.' But she won't tell me what she means, so we wanted to find out what it is." She explained.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, a look of disgust on their faces. "I can see what you mean, they are compatible, but it's Snape….gross." Harry cringed.

"I second that." Ron said.

"Does that mean we can borrow the map and cloak?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Of course, I always carry them around, never know when I might need them." Harry replied as he dug in his pockets and pulled both items out. He handed them to Ginny who smiled at him as she and Draco stood up.

"Thank you Harry, I'll return these to you later."

"Be careful Ginny, watch my sister Draco." Ron said.

"I will." Draco agreed.

"Let us know what happens." Harry told them, Ron nodded in agreement.

"We will." Ginny said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Once they got out of the Great Hall and made sure there were no teachers around, Ginny and Draco slipped the invisibility cloak over themselves and made their way down to the dungeons. Pulling the map out, Ginny tapped her wand on it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map opened up and showed where everyone was. They looked for Hermione's name and saw it next to the potions classroom. "Mischief managed." Ginny said as she tapped her wand on the map again. They walked as fast as they could, hoping they would catch up with Hermione. As they turned the corner to the entrance to the Potions classroom, they saw Hermione standing at the door. She reached out and knocked. A deep voice answered.

"Enter." Hermione opened the door and made her way in, as she did, she failed to notice two people brush past her inside.

"Good evening Professor Snape." She greeted him.

"Miss Granger, you may start your detention by scrubbing the desks, without magic." Severus said as he graded papers. He glanced at her a few times, watching her work on the desks. Her brows furrowed as she focused on what she was doing, he slapped himself mentally and tried to focus on the papers he was grading. Hermione grabbed the nearest sponge and began working on the desks. She looked over at the Professor occasionally as she scrubbed the desks clean. He was concentrating on the papers in front of him, his long black hair falling into his face as he worked. She wished she could just touch his hair, his silky looking hair. Shaking her head, she forced herself to concentrate on her task.

Draco and Ginny smiled at each other as they watched the Professor and student casually glance at each other.

Hermione finished scrubbing the last desk and turned to look at Severus who was still grading papers. "I'm done professor."

Severus got up from his desk and walked over towards her, he examined the desks, making sure she had cleaned all of them. He nodded at her. "Well, you still have an hour left Miss Granger, you may…"

"I could help you grade your papers sir." She suggested. Anything to be closer to you…where had that thought come from?

Severus thought for a moment then nodded his head again. "Very well, pull a chair up and you can help." He sneered.

Hermione followed him back to his desk, grabbed chair, quill and a stack of papers and began grading.

Severus watched her grade for a few moments and then began on another pile of papers.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she graded the papers, did she really like her potions professor? She remembered what she said to Draco and Ginny and everyone else last night, but dismissed it as her being drunk. Why did it have to be so confusing?

Severus remembered when he had overheard her and her little friends discussing him, how she said he had a sexy voice….a sexy voice? He just thought his voice was intimidating, not sexy. She even knew his secret but did not run in fear.

There was no way he could allow her to get closer to him, it was too dangerous.

They continued to work in silence until Severus suddenly froze. He could feel the hunger building inside him, why did it have to happen now? He slowly stood up. Hermione stopped grading papers and watched him. "Miss Granger you may leave." He said as he held onto the back of his chair for support.

"Are you okay sir?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, you are dismissed!" He snarled as he let go of his chair and tried walking, nearly falling over as he did so. Hermione ran to his side and grabbed a hold of his arm. Severus growled in frustration, why wouldn't the insufferable girl leave!

"Miss Granger I said leave!" He shouted.

Draco and Ginny watched the scene in front of them, both wondering what was wrong with the professor.

"You nearly fell over Professor, I am not leaving you!" She said, stubbornly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, he glared at her.

Ignoring his glare, she asked him. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Over to that cauldron." He sneered, pointing at the cauldron in the back of the room. Hermione nodded and began leading him over to it. Quickly, he took a vial out and scooped some of the blood red potion into it, he lifted it to his mouth and drank it.

"What is that stuff sir?" Hermione asked as she looked into the cauldron.

"That is my potion." He replied as he sat down in the nearest chair.

Hermione nodded in understanding and sat down next to him.

Severus could feel the potion starting to work, he looked over at Hermione, she looked at him, a look of concern in her beautiful eyes, his eyes trailed down to her neck…he shook his head, he needed to get her out of the classroom, he could feel the hunger within him still, the potion had calmed it but it was still there and it was getting stronger.

Hermione watched him, oh how she wanted hold him, comfort him, just to touch him.

"You must leave now Miss Granger." Severus hissed, snapping her out of her thoughts. He struggled to stand up and towered over her. Hermione stood with a look of determination.

"No, you are still acting like you're going to fall over." She said.

Severus glared at her and sneered. "Leave! Get out of here! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you in here like this!" She replied.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Why! Just leave dammit!"

Hermione shook her head and place an arm around him, steadying him. "You need to lie down sir."

Severus sighed in frustration as he pulled his wand out, muttering a spell, the wall behind his desk changed into a door. "Mention this to anyone and I'll make sure you don't pass my class." He hissed as she helped him to the entrance to his rooms. Hermione nodded as they walked through the door.

Draco and Ginny walked behind them and followed them in.

"Where to?" She asked.

"My bedroom, over there." He pointed to a hallway leading to a door. Looking around as she walked towards the hallway, she saw he had slytherin colors decorating his living room, and a leather couch and loveseat along with an end table in the middle. He had books lining his bookshelves, her eyes lit up as she saw his collection, she'd have to ask him about it when he was feeling better.

Finally, they reached his bedroom door, she opened it and they walked in. Hermione led him to his bed and helped him lay down.

Hermione stared at him as he laid down, her eyes were drawn to his teeth, his fangs. His charm must have worn off, she realized.

Ginny and Draco gasped as they walked towards the bed, Professor Snape was a…vampire. This was what she didn't want to tell me. Ginny thought as she watched the scene before them.

"You can stop staring now Miss Granger." Severus said, looking annoyed. "I know my charm wore off."

Hermione blushed as she looked away.

"You may go now Miss Granger." He said.

"I wanted to ask you something sir."

Severus slowly sat up, Hermione sat at the edge of his bed. "I said…you may go now Miss Granger." He said huskily as he moved near her. Hermione looked up at him.

"Professor, what's it like?" She asked him, ignoring his telling her to leave.

"What is what like?" He looked at her.

"To be like you."

He looked at her for a moment. "It is lonely." Severus said in a low voice.

Hermione stared at him. It was then that she realized she was falling for her professor, falling very hard. "You don't have to be alone." She whispered, her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken out loud.

Draco and Ginny looked at her in surprise as they watched the Potion Master's reaction. His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock.

"You don't know what you are saying." He shook his head as he stood up.

Hermione stood up as well. "Yes I do I…"

"No you don't, you are dismissed Miss Granger, good evening." He hissed at her.

Hermione felt the tears building in her eyes. She turned and walked out of the room.

Draco and Ginny followed her out hoping their potions master would come to his senses.

Severus could still feel the hunger in him, the potion hadn't worked very well. He felt bad for cutting her off. Cursing, he walked out of the room to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione cried as she walked out of the Potions classroom, she had practically told her professor that she wanted to be with him and he had turned her down. 

"Miss Granger, wait." Severus called out to her as he opened his classroom door and saw her walking towards Gryffindor Tower. His eyes glittered dangerously in the moonlight shining in the hallway of the dungeons.

Hermione stopped walking at the sound of his voice, she turned around slowly and began walking back towards him. She wiped her tears away on her shirt, hoping he wouldn't notice that she'd been crying.

"Yes sir?"

He disappeared inside his classroom, so Hermione followed him in. Draco and Ginny slipped back in as well.

"Professor?" She said as she looked around the room.

Severus, seeing that she had no clue where he was, took advantage of that. In a swift and quick movement, shoved her against the cold wall of his classroom, she gasped and looked at him in surprise as he pinned her roughly to the wall, his hands holding her arms above her head. He stared at her, his lips inches from hers as he spoke softly, his voice baritone and husky. "Is this what you want Miss Granger? A life with someone like me?" He asked as he inhaled her scent, his eyes betraying his emotions as they showed his desire for her. Hermione trembled, from fear or desire, she was not sure. The potions master stared into her eyes. He felt her trembling under him, probably because he had her pinned to the wall. He smirked at her as he watched her. Hermione stared back at him, wondering what he was going to do. She was confused, first he wanted her to leave and was telling her she didn't know what she was talking about and now he had her pinned to the wall.

Both Draco and Ginny stared at them in shock as they watched their potions master pin their best friend to the wall.

"Is it Miss Granger?" He repeated as he crushed her to the wall with his body. She shivered at his body touching hers. Hermione nodded her head. Obsidian eyes met brown eyes and they leaned in, their lips grazing each others softly. "This shouldn't happen. I am old enough to be your father, I am a vampire, and I'm an ex death eater turned spy." He said as he used one hand to caress her face where she'd been crying. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She looked at him. She decided to tell him how she felt about him. "I don't care how old you are, you learned from your mistakes and helped us to win the war, I want to be with you." Hermione replied as she lowered her arms. Severus stared at her for a moment before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Hermione was surprised at first and then began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Severus ran his hands down her sides and wrapped them around her waist. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Look I…I am a vampire, I can't change that, I…" Hermione interrupted him. "I know you can't…but you could change me." She said as she ran her hands in his hair, feeling the silkiness of his long black hair in her hands. "No, you should be with someone your own age, you should…" Hermione silenced him with her hand. "I want to be with you, you have so much in common with me…our love of books, thirst for knowledge, interest in potions. You are intelligent, the most brilliant man I've ever met, you are who I want…no one else." She said. "I don't deserve you." He said. "Yes you do." She replied. He looked into her eyes, he knew she meant every word. "You don't have to be alone." He kissed her as she finished her sentence and picked her up in his arms. She laughed as he picked her up and carried her to his rooms.

As they entered his rooms he set her on the ground and stood next to her. "You realize once you say yes, you will be mine? Mine and no one else's." He said silkily as he circled her, his hands touching her skin.

Hermione shivered at his voice and dominating tone. "Yes." She whispered as he circled closer to her.

"You realize you will become a vampire, an immortal, a creature of the night?"

Hermione nodded her head as he stopped circling and stood in front of her.

"You realize you will be bound to me and me alone once I mark you?"

She looked into his eyes and said yes. Severus came up to her and ran his hand through her hair. "This will hurt a little." He told her, she nodded her head as he kissed her, he pulled back and kissed her cheek, then trailed his lips to her neck. He brushed her hair back, drawing his lips back, his fangs became visible as his lips caressed her skin, his hot breath was on her neck, he raised his head to look into her eyes before sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. Hermione hissed in pain, tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Severus' back. He began sucking on her neck, tasting her blood as she became weaker.

Draco and Ginny watched in horror as Severus fed on Hermione.

Hermione fell limp in his arms as he finished draining her of almost all her blood, he carried her to his bed, gently laying her down. Severus brought his arm up to his lips and bit it. Carefully, he placed his arm over Hermione's lips and let his blood run into her mouth. He watched as she opened her eyes and yelled in pain as she began to change. Two fangs grew from her mouth, her skin lightened, and then the pain stopped. She lay on the bed for a moment before sitting up.

"You need to feed." Severus told her as she looked around the room.

"Feed?"

He nodded and offered his arm to her. Hermione looked disgusted at first before she grabbed his arm and sunk her fangs into it, drinking his blood.

Draco and Ginny watched as their friend fed on their potions master. Both were amazed that she had agreed to even become a vampire.

Severus hissed as she continued feeding, finally he jerked his arm away from her. "That's enough for now." He raised his wand to her and mumbled a spell. "What was that for?" Hermione asked. "To enable you to go outside without the sun affecting you." He replied as he stood up and went to go heal his cut.

Hermione also stood up and decided to have a look around his rooms. She kind of liked this new feeling. She wondered what else you could do as a vampire, she'd have to ask Severus later.

10 minutes later, Severus emerged from the bathroom and found Hermione in his living room looking at his books. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione turned around in his embrace and hugged him. Looking up at Severus, she kissed him. He returned the kiss and began running his hands down her back. "You must return to your dormitory now, Hermione." Severus said to her. Hermione shivered at his use of her first name. "If I have to, Severus." She replied. Severus liked the way she said his name. He kissed once more before walking her out of his rooms. "What about my friends? Can they know what happened tonight? Can I tell them what happened to me? What about Professor Dumbledore? Won't he be upset?" Hermione asked him as they walked through the classroom. Severus chuckled at her questions. "You can tell your friends but you must make them promise not to tell anyone else. Albus probably already knows what happened, he seems to know everything and I doubt he'll be mad, in fact I think he's been planning it." Severus replied. Hermione nodded and kissed him once more before walking out of his classroom.

* * *

Draco and Ginny slipped out along with Hermione, they waited until Severus closed the door to his classroom and Hermione had walked off before taking off the invisibility cloak. 

"Did we see what I think we saw?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. "Even though I am shocked that Professor Snape is a vampire and that he just turned our best friend into one. I think it was romantic." She said.

"Romantic?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they love each other so much that Hermione agreed to become a vampire to be with him." Ginny replied.

"I guess so. Well do we tell Hermione that we followed her down here? Do we tell Harry and Ron what we saw?"

"Let her tell us first and we don't mention this to Ron or Harry, let Hermione tell them." Ginny said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Alright." Draco said as he kissed her. "Goodnight love. Take the invisibility cloak and map with you."

"I will, goodnight Draco." Ginny smiled as she slipped the cloak over her head and walked off towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what had happen, she didn't regret it but she was still shocked herself, she decided that she'd tell her friends what happened to her, tomorrow. She loved Severus, she wished she could have stayed the night with him but knew she had to go back to her dormitory. She smiled to herself as she walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Severus laid down in his bed thinking about Hermione, he loved her and still couldn't believe she had wanted to be with him. He decided that tomorrow he would explain to Hermione what she could now that she was a vampire. He smiled to himself as he thought about her.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, next chapter will contain lots of steamy scenes. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let all of you know that I am indeed working on the next chapter for this story. I am currently editing it and will be posting it very soon. I'm sooo sorry it took me soo long to get this chapter out and I hope you all enjoy it once I've posted it. I also want to give a big thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I appreciate them alot hehe.

- MidnightDreams261


End file.
